Ponieważ jestem cieniem
by Shine24
Summary: Po mistrzostwach w trzeciej klasie, Kiseki no Sedai się... zmieniło. Najbardziej jednak zmienił się Aomine Daiki. Kuroko Tetsumi postanowiła przywrócić wszystkich do dawnego stanu. FemKuroko/Aomine
1. Prolog

W uroczystości nagrodzenia zwycięskiego zespołu koszykówki brały udział wszystkie gimnazja, które w tym roku przystąpiły do mistrzostw. Było ponad sto drużyn, lecz zwycięzca mógł być tylko jeden. W tym roku, jak i w poprzednich wygrała drużyna Teiko. Do wygranej przyczyniło się wiele osób, lecz to szóstka z nich przykuwała uwagę pozostałych. Szóstka cudownych dzieciaków, nazywana również, jako Pokoleniem Cudów- Kiseki no Sedai. Każdy z nich miał swoją niezwykłą umiejętność. Każdy specjalizował się w czymś innym, odrębnym, lecz jedna osoba zwracała największą uwagę. Nie tyle pozostałych drużyn, co Kiseki no Sedai. Była to jedyna dziewczyna w drużynie, vice-kapitan Teiko, kuzynka kapitana Akashi'ego Seijuro– Kuroko Tetsumi. Była podziwiana przez pozostałą piątkę. Nie specjalizowała się w niczym szczególnym, lecz nie działo się tak, ponieważ dziewczyna nie miała talentu do gry. Stało się to w wyniku wypadku, któremu uległa. Nastąpił on na krótko przed pierwszym rokiem w Teiko, dlatego teraz jedyne, co mogła robić to podawać piłki.

Poza gimnazjum Teiko na pierwszy plan w oczach innych wysuwał się As Pokolenia Cudów Aomine Daiki. Był niesamowicie uzdolnionym zawodnikiem, a dzięki swojemu naturalnemu stylowi koszykówki wydawał się wręcz niepokonany. Mało, kto jednak wie, że i on ma słabość. O tym jednak wiedzieli tylko pozostali członkowie Kiseki no Sedai. Jedyną osobą, która umiała sprzeciwić się sile Aomine była Kuroko. Byli swoimi przeciwieństwami, lecz zarazem najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Przez innych nazywani „Cieniem i Światłem", lecz żadne z nich nigdy nie brało tego na poważnie. Wydawałoby się, że już zawsze będą trzymać się razem. Nikt przenigdy nie widział, aby się pokłócili. Owszem nie zawsze się zgadzali ze sobą, jak wszyscy zresztą, lecz nigdy nie doszło między nimi do kłótni. Do czasu…

Dzień przed finałami mistrzostw zorganizowano dodatkowy trening. Jak zawsze vice-kapitan i jej partner, As, zostali dłużej, aby potrenować indywidualnie. Jak zawsze wracali razem do domu i jak zawsze poszli razem na lody. Wydawałoby się, że jest to dzień jak zawsze, lecz tym razem było inaczej. As jak zwykle tłumaczył, że niepotrzebnie poszedł na trening, że to i tak nie ma sensu. Cień nie mógł się z tym zgodzić. Miała już dość użalania się swojego partnera. Wyznała mu to, lecz on zupełnie tego nie zrozumiał. Chwilę po tym można było usłyszeć krzyki na ulicy. Ludzie patrzyli się na nich nie wiedząc, co się dzieje. Oni sami nie wiedzieli. Byli zdziwieni swoim zachowaniem, lecz żadne z nich nie chciało tego okazać. Nikt wcześniej nie spodziewałby się, że zazwyczaj spokojna Tetsumi może podnieść głos na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. On sam nie wiedział, dlaczego uwaga dziewczyny tak go poruszyła. Chwilę po tym rozeszli się. Każde wróciło do swojego domu z poczuciem winy.

Następnego dnia pojawili się wraz z pozostałą czwórką na zawodach. Ani razu się do siebie nie odezwali, co przykuło uwagę Akashi'ego i Momoi Satsuki, menedżerki i przyjaciółki Kuroko i Aomine. Woleli jednak nie zwrócić na to uwagi innych i nie wspominać o problemie, dopóki, dopóty to nie będzie konieczne.

Pierwsza połowa minęła dosyć spokojnie. Jedyną rzeczą, która uległa zmianie była współpraca pomiędzy Kuroko i Aomine. Wydawało się, że nie mogą się ze sobą zgrać. Podania były nierówne. Rzadko, kiedy były dobrze przyjmowane. W przerwie między połowami cała drużyna udała się do szatni, aby tam zregenerować siły. Po usłyszeniu kilku słów od trenera, w sali panowała cisza. Jedynie Kise od czasu do czasu starał się przekonać innych do rozmowy. To jednak na nic się nie stało. Dopiero po minucie odezwał się kapitan.

- Tsumi, wszystko w porządku? Wydajesz się dzisiaj nieobecna.

- Wybacz Sei-kun. Głowa mnie tylko boli.

- Kurokocchi, się przeziębiła?- Zawołał Kise i od razu pobiegł do dziewczyny, chcąc ją przytulić, ta jednak w tym momencie wstała z ławki, przez co blondyn się potknął i upadł na ziemię.

- Zadzwonić po mamę, aby cię odebrała?- Powiedział kapitan ignorując jęki Kise.

- Nie trzeba. Poza tym i tak miałam teraz zejść z boiska. Misdirection powoli traci na skuteczności. Mógłbyś mnie zastąpić na jakiś czas.

- Ale na pewno nic ci nie jest?

- Na pewno. Powinniśmy już się zbierać. Za chwilę zaczyna się druga połowa.- Po tych słowach skierowała się do drzwi. Nie czekając na pozostałych ruszyła w kierunku boiska. Do drugiej połowy pozostało jeszcze z pięć minut, lecz ją to nie obchodziło. Pozostali członkowie Kiseki no Sedai, również zdecydowali już pójść na boisko, lecz przed tym kapitan postanowił, że As na razie zostanie tutaj. Chciał z nim porozmawiać w sprawie kuzynki.

- Może ty mi wyjaśnisz, co się stało, Daiki?

- Co masz na myśli?- Udawał, że o niczym nie wie, lecz domyślał się co chodzi chłopakowi.

- Dobrze wiesz, że chodzi mi o Tsumi. Co się między wami stało?

- Nic.

- To dlaczego się do siebie nie odzywacie?- Stawał się coraz bardziej niecierpliwy.

- Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać i tyle…- Chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, lecz przerwał, gdy ujrzał nożyczki tuż przy swojej głowie.

- Dobrze wiesz, że mnie nie da się okłamać. Lepiej mów prawdę, bo zaczyna mnie to już irytować.

- Pokłóciliśmy się i tyle.- Odrzekł po dłuższej ciszy. Wiedział, że nie należy denerwować kapitana, lecz nadal nie miał ochoty mówić komukolwiek to tym co zaszło między nim, a dziewczyną.

- Wy się nigdy nie kłócicie.

- Kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz.

- O co?

- A kim ty niby jesteś, że musisz wiedzieć takie rzeczy?

- Po pierwsze kapitanem, a po drugie jej kuzynem i jednym z ostatnich żyjących krewnych, więc lepiej nie wyskakuj z takimi tekstami.- Przemówił stanowczym głosem.

- Nie zamierzam ci nic więcej mówić.

- Lepiej…- chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, lecz przerwało mu wejście Momoi.

- Dai-chan, Aka-chan wszyscy na was czekają.

- Już idziemy.- Po tych słowach kapitan opuścił szatnie.

- Dai-chan coś się stało?

- Nic.- Nie mówiąc nic więcej ruszył w ślad za kapitanem.

Gdy doszedł do sali jego wzrok padł na drużynę. Jednak najbardziej rzuciła mu się w oczy jedna szczególna osoba, Tetsumi. Siedziała na ławce, a wzrok miała wbity w linie boiska. Sprawiała wrażenie obojętnej na otaczający ją świat, lecz mógłby przysiąc,, że rozmyśla nad ich wczorajszą kłótnią. Podszedł do drużyny Teiko.

- Tsumi, zostaniesz tutaj. Wejdziesz tylko wtedy, gdy będzie to konieczne.- Rozległ się głos kapitana.

- Drużyny proszone o wystąpienie! Rozpoczyna się druga połowa!- Dało się usłyszeć głos sędziego.

Każdy po kolei wychodził na środek boiska, lecz As nadal stał w miejscu. Nie umknęło to uwadze vice-kapitana. Nie patrząc na niego rzekła:

- Powinieneś już iść.

- Wiem.- On również na nią nie patrzył.

- To co tu robisz?

Nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego położył rękę na jej głowie. Wywołało to dziwne uczucie zarówno w nim, jak i w niej. Było to dziwne, bo przecież ten gest był już tak częsty, że stał wręcz codzienną normą. Tym razem było jednak inaczej. Po krótkiej chwili nic nie mówiąc wyszedł na boisko.

Tego dnia Teiko wygrało trzeci raz z rzędu zawody. Wynik w finale wynosił 201-50.


	2. Rozdział 1

Rozpoczynał się nowy rok szkolny. Dla niektórych niósł on nadzieję na zmianę. Nowe środowisko, szkoła, znajomi. Niekiedy, ktoś miał nadzieję, że da mu to możliwość zaczęcia od nowa, że dzięki temu, będzie mógł stawić czoła nowym wyzwaniom, będzie mógł odciąć się od przeszłości. Inni zaś kroczyli naprzód, niosąc ze sobą obietnicę złożoną bliskim sobie osobą.

Kuroko Tetsumi właśnie rozpoczynała pierwszy rok nauki w liceum. Pomimo rad udzielonych jej przez rodzinę, a tak właściwie tylko tego co z niej zostało, postanowiła, że będzie uczęszczać do dość młodej szkoły. Liceum Seirin nie było szczególnie znane. Nie można się temu dziwić, w końcu istnieje ono raptem dwa lata. Kuroko jednak to nie zraziło… prawda jest taka, że był to powód dla którego jeszcze bardziej chciała się tam uczyć. Pragnęła udowodnić ważnej dla niej osobie, że to co pragnie może spełnić się wszędzie, i że prestiż nie jest ważny.

- Jesteś pewna, że sobie poradzisz?- zapytał Akashi patrząc na swoją kuzynkę.

- Mówiłam ci już wiele razy, że tak.- Odpowiedziała cicho nawet na niego nie patrząc.- Poza tym nie musiałeś mnie odprowadzać. Przypominam, że ty również masz rozpoczęcie roku… powinieneś na nie już iść.- Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego.

- Martwię się o ciebie Tsumi. Zmieniłaś się od mistrzostw. Czy on…?

- Nic mi nie zrobił, jeśli o to chciałeś zapytać.- Odparła stanowczo.- A teraz wybacz nie chcę się spóźnić.- Planowała wejść na teren szkoły, lecz powstrzymało ją pociągnięcie za rękaw bluzy.

- Ile jeszcze planujesz dla niego poświęcić?

- Sei-kun nie wiem o czym mówisz. Niczego, dla nikogo nie poświęciłam. Sama wybrałam tę drogę.- Nie mogła spojrzeć mu w oczy. Dobrze wiedziała, że on jest jedynym, który umie rozpoznać jej choćby najmniejsze kłamstwo.

- Miałaś iść ze mną do Rakuzan, abym miał cię cały czas na oku…

- Nie musisz tego robić. Nie jestem już małym dzieckiem, którym zawsze musiałeś się opiekować jak zagubionym kotkiem. Poza tym wiesz tak samo dobrze jak ja, że tylko w ten sposób mamy szansę przywrócić dawnego Aomine-kun.- Ostatnie zdanie powiedziała prawie niedosłyszalnie. Dlaczego cały czas przypomina sobie tamte dni?

_Pod koniec trzeciego roku, klub koszykówki miał nadzwyczajne spotkanie. Głównym powodem zebrania się było to, że każdy chciał się dowiedzieć, gdzie inni planują iść do liceum. Już wcześniej ustalili, że nie mogą iść do tego samego, mimo iż nie chcieli się ze sobą rozstawać. Siła Kiseki no Sedai była tak niezwykła, że nie mogli oni znaleźć dla siebie godnego przeciwnika. Ustalili zatem, iż pójdą do różnych szkół, dołączą do różnych drużyn i któregoś dnia zmierzą się sobą. _

_Minęło już półgodziny, a nadal nie było dwóch najważniejszych członków drużyny. Kapitan i jego zastępczyni byli w jednej z siłowni i odbywali rozmowę. Nie mogli się ze sobą dogadać. Każde miało inną wizję, a żadne nie chciało odpuścić. Starali się mówić cicho, lecz i tak pozostali mogli usłyszeć fragmenty ich rozmowy._

„_Dlaczego musisz być tak uparty?"_

„_Nie rozumiesz, że nie mogę ci na to pozwolić?"_

„_Ja nie jestem dzieckiem…"_

„_A twoja kontuzja…?"_

_ Pojedynczo zdania nie miały jakiegoś większego znaczenia, lecz gdyby ktoś usłyszał całą rozmowę, wiedziałby jak bardzo jest ona poważna. Sam fakt, że ta dwójka, osoby, które za zwyczaj są wyjątkowo spokojne,podniosła głos jest niezwykły. Dodatkowo to ostatnie dosłyszalne zdanie. Kontuzja, której uległa Kuroko. Nikt poza nią i Akashi'm nie wiedział dokładnie co się wtedy stało. Wiedzieli tylko tyle, że Tetsumi miała teraz problemy z prawą ręką i nie mogła jej nadwyrężać. Właśnie dlatego na treningach i meczach podawała piłki. Nikt nie miał jej tego za złe. Wszyscy wspierali ją, każdy na swój indywidualny sposób. _

_ Po chwili dało się usłyszeć dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Do głównej Sali treningowej weszły brakujące osoby._

_- Co tak długo Aka-chin?- odezwał się Murasakibara nie przerywając jedzenia chipsów._

_- Wybaczcie, że tyle to trwało. Wszyscy wiedzą dlaczego poprosiłem o to spotkanie?_

_- No oczywiście, że tak Akashicchi! Ale moglibyśmy się pośpieszyć? Czekają na mnie w pracy, a ja…_

_- To może ty zaczniesz Ryota?_

_- No dobrze. Ja zamierzam iść do Liceum Kajio.- Powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy._

_- Ciekawy wybór. Z tego co się orientuję jest tam dość wysoki poziom jeśli chodzi o sport. A pozostali, gdzie idziecie?_

_- Yosen- rzekł Murasakibara._

_- Shutoku- powiedział Midorami poprawiając swoje okulary._

_ Wszyscy spojrzeli na Aomine, lecz ten niczego sobie z tego nie robił. Po prostu leżał na ziemi i próbował spać, jak to miał w zwyczaju od dawna. Widząc to Momoi postanowiła się odezwać._

_- Ja i Dai-chan idziemy razem do Too. Zresztą Tetsu-chan również, prawda Tetsu-chan?- Zapytała uśmiechając się._

_ Dziewczyna nie odpowiadała. Wpatrywała się tylko w podłogę. Każdy na nią patrzył… każdy z wyjątkiem Aomine i Akashi'ego. Kuroko nie wiedziała co ma teraz zrobić. Gdyby chciała mogłaby wyjść niezauważona przez nikogo, lecz wiedziała, że prędzej czy później i tak musiałaby im powiedzieć prawdę. Nie chciała ich okłamywać. Najbardziej nienawidziła kłamstw i każdy kto ją znał, wiedział o tym. Wzięła głęboki oddech, aby uspokoić swoje nerwy. Nie okazywała ich. Nauczyła się tego już dawno temu. Dlatego właśnie zawsze umiała na spokojnie spojrzeć na problemy z którymi spotykała się na co dzień._

_- Momoi-chan, ja… nie idę tam.- Dodała po chwili wahania. Nie miała odwagi, aby na nią spojrzeć._

_- Hę?- Różowowłosa przekręciła nico głowe nie rozumiejąc słów swojej przyjaciółki.- Przepraszam Tetsu-chan chyba się przesłyszałam… Mogłabyś powtórzyć?_

_- Powiedziałam, że nie idę razem z wami do Too.- Rzekła głośniej niż wcześniej._

_- To pewnie do Rakuzan, jak Aka-chan.- Odpowiedziała starając się ukryć żal, który teraz doświadczyła. Niestety błękitnowłosa pokręciła przecząco głową.- To gdzie idziesz Tetsu-chan?_

_- Do Seirin._

_- A gdzie to? Nigdy nie słyszałam o takiej szkole._

_- Ponieważ niedawno ją otworzyli._

_- Aka-chan! Pozwolisz na to?!- Krzyknęła w stronę czerwonowłosego.- Przecież Tetsu-chan nie może iść sama do obcej szkoły!_

_- To jej wybór.- Odpowiedział bez jakichkolwiek emocji.- Możecie już iść. Za dwa tygodnie zakończenie szkoły. Od dzisiaj nie odbędzie się żaden trening. Jeśli chcecie korzystać z sali musicie iść po klucz do nauczycieli.- Po tych słowach wyszedł z sali. Kise i Momoi chcieli wykorzystać fakt, że poszedł i porozmawiać z Tetsumi, lecz gdy się odwrócili w stronę, gdzie jeszcze niedawno ona była ujrzeli tylko puste miejsce. Od razu zrozumieli, że dziewczyna wykorzystując swoją i tak znikomą obecność, wyszła z hali, gdy nikt na nią nie patrzył. Planowali z nią porozmawiać kiedy indziej, lecz do końca roku nikt jej nie widział. _

_Zapewne wydawałoby się to dziwne, zważywszy na to Tetsumi mieszkała u swoich wujków i kuzyna- rodziny Akashi. Stało się tak, ponieważ w wypadku samochodowym, który miał miejsce niedługo przed rozpoczęciem przez błękitnowłosej nauki w gimnazjum, zginęli jej rodzice. Sama Kuroko cudem wyszła z tego bez większych obrażeń. Niestety doznała urazu prawej ręki i dość długo nie miała w niej czucia. Na całe szczęście nie doszło do stałego uszkodzenia nerwów, lecz i tak każda czynność sprawiała jej problem. Seijuro i jego rodzice opiekowali się dziewczyną i zapewnili jej rehabilitację. Tak się złożyło, że ojciec rudowłosego był lekarzem. Przy ich pomocy Kuroko odzyskała czucie w ręce, lecz jak się później okazało nie radziła sobie najlepiej z grą w koszykówkę. Kuroko i Akashi odkąd byli małymi dziećmi bardzo często ze sobą grali, dlatego teraz niebyli zadowoleni z takiego obrotu spraw. Długo myśleli nad tym, jak sprawić, by dziewczyna mogła dołączyć do drużyny po pójściu do gimnazjum Teiko. Prawda jest taka, że udało się to zrobić przez przypadek. Po tym jak Kuroko poznała Aomine Dzikiego, długo ze sobą trenowali i chociaż dziewczyna była słabsza od niego, on nadal nie odpuszczał. Twierdził, że jeśli ktoś kocha ten sport to nie może być zły. Tetsumi podczas treningów również brała udział w meczach. Wiedząc, że Aomine jest bardzo silny zaczęła podawać do niego piłki. Przez to, że była dobra w obserwowaniu ludzi, dość szybko potrafili się zgrać. Seijuro przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu z ławki. Właśnie dzięki temu odkrył styl gry Kuroko. _

_ Z czasem ten styl został dopracowany, a błękitnooka dołączyła do pierwszego składu. Nie od razu, ale cała drużyna zaakceptowała wybór trenera( poza jednym wyjątkiem, lecz nim się nikt nie przejmował). Kuroko i Akashi byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i dziewczyna cały wolny czas (o ile nie trenowała z Aomine, a zdarzało się, że trwało to do późnego wieczoru) spędzała właśnie z nim, dlatego pozostali członkowie Kiseki no Sedai nie mogli zrozumieć, dlaczego nawet ich kapitan ma problem z dotarciem do Tetsumi. Prawda jednak była taka, że on specjalnie nie wpływał na jej decyzję. Wiedział, że jest uparta i na pewno postąpi tak jak sobie obiecała. Wiedział również, że nie robi ona tego, dlatego, że chciała się zbuntować, albo z innego niedojrzałego powodu. Chciała, aby jej przyjaciele odzyskali wiarę w koszykówkę, aby na nowo cieszyli się z gry. Lecz najbardziej pragnęła, aby Daiki znalazł przeciwnika o którym marzy. Dlatego postanowił wspierać ją._

Po chwili otrząsnęła się z zamyślenia. Zdała sobie sprawę, że powinna już iść do szkoły, aby się nie spóźnić. Po raz ostatni spojrzała na kuzyna. Uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko. Wiedziała, że nie powinna się na niego gniewać, gdyż chce on tylko jej dobra, lecz mimo to nadal nie chciała być traktowana jak dziecko, które cały czas wymaga opieki.

- To ja już idę. Do zobaczenia później Sei-kun.- Nie czekając na jego odpowiedź udała się do sali gimnastycznej, gdzie zbierali się uczniowie.


	3. Rozdział 2

Dni mijały spokojnie. Kuroko od razu dołączyła do drużyny koszykówki. Jak się okazało jest jedyną dziewczyną w drużynie. Nie zdziwiło jej to zupełnie. Wątpiła w fakt, że mogły być tutaj inne dziewczyny. Nie robiła z tego jednak jakiegoś problemu. Po trzech latach, nauki w Teiko, przyzwyczaiła się do gry z chłopakami. Cieszyła się jednak z faktu, że jej trenerka była dziewczyną. Dość szybko się z nią zaprzyjaźniła. Jak się okazało, Aida Riko była bardzo dobrym i doświadczonym trenerem, mimo iż chodziła jeszcze do drugiej klasy liceum. Nie dawała Kuroko słabszego planu treningowego, lecz dopiero wtedy, gdy Tetsumi zapewniła ją, że w gimnazjum trenowała tak samo jak pozostali.

Z początku nikt nie mógł uwierzyć, że Kuroko należała do legendarnej drużyny Teiko. W końcu nie należała, i nadal nie należy, do najsprawniejszych zawodników. Prawda jest taka, że poza podawaniem nie była wstanie praktycznie nic zrobić. Przynajmniej tak myśleli inni. Kuroko nie powiedziała nikomu o swoim wypadku, ani o tym, iż jest vice-kapitanem Kiseki no Sedai. Wolała to pozostawić w tajemnicy. Nie chciała, aby robili jej z tego powodu wyjątek, aby myśleli, że jest niewiadomo kim… zwłaszcza po tym jaki poziom obecnie reprezentowała.

Dzisiaj Tetsumi siedziała na ławce i obserwowała jak inni grają. Nie czuła się za dobrze. Była bledsza niż zwykle dlatego Riko zakazała jej trenowania. Miała przynajmniej możliwość do obserwowania swojej drużyny. W tej chwili odbywał się mini mecz. Dość szybko dało się zauważyć, że najlepszym graczem jest Kagami Taiga. Chodził z Tetsumi do klasy. Często razem trenowali, niekiedy do bardzo późna. Od początku przykuł on uwagę dziewczyny, ponieważ bardzo przypominał jej bliską osobą… Może to było samolubne z jej strony, ale chciała, aby Kagami stał się jeszcze silniejszy i pomógł jej w realizacji celu.

Trening mijał spokojnie. Koniec końców drużyna składająca się ze starszych klas wygrała, lecz niewielką przewagą punktów. Trenerka kazała zebrać się wszystkim na środku sali, aby przekazać im najnowsze informacje.

- Mamy mecz treningowy z Liceum Kaijo!- zawołała radośnie. Drużyna niestety nie popierała jej radości. Pierwszaki zaczęły wypytywać się nawzajem o Liceum Kaijo. Dopiero po chwili kapitan odpowiedział na ich pytania.

- To bardzo silna drużyna, która gra na poziomie roku dostają się na finałowe rozgrywki.- Twarze pierwszoklasistów, z wyjątkiem Kuroko i Kagami'ego, pobladły. Nie mieli o tym wcześniej pojęcia.

- Dodatkowo- wtrąciła się Aida- tak samo jak my dostali jednego z członków Kiseki no Sedai.

Gdy Kagami usłyszał słowa „Kiseki no Sedai" natychmiast się wyprostował. Odkąd usłyszał, że jest to najlepsza drużyna gimnazjalistów, a teraz wszyscy uczęszczają do różnych Liceów, marzył o tym by się z nimi zmierzyć. Właśnie po to przyjechał ze Stanów, aby walczyć z najsilniejszymi. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, że może stać się to tak szybko. Kuroko uważnie mu się przypatrzyła. Może nie znała go długo, ale mogła się domyślić jakie ma teraz myśli w głowie, zwłaszcza po tym, jak spotkali się w dniu dołączenia do drużyny. Z początku nie była pewna jego osoby, lecz coraz bardziej się do niego przekonywała. Teraz jak przypomina sobie ich pierwsze spotkanie, nie jest pewna co o nim myśleć. Z jednej strony nie robiło jej to szczególnej różnicy, lecz z drugiej…

**Kilka dni wcześniej…**

_Wieczorem, gdy Tetsumi wracała do domu postanowiła skrócić sobie nieco drogę idąc przez park. Wracała tędy wiele razy i za każdym razem mijała boisko do koszykówki. Tym razem nie było inaczej. Tylko na chwilę spojrzała w tamtą stronę i zauważyła, że jakiś chłopak trenuje rzuty do kosza. Po uważnym przyjrzeniu się, dostrzegła, jest nim Kagami. Przez dłuższy czas zastanawiała się czy podejść bliżej. Zapewne nawet gdyby to zrobiła, chłopak by jej nie dostrzegł. Nikt jej nigdy nie dostrzegał, dopóty, dopóki się nie odezwała._

_Przeszła przez barierkę i stanęła blisko kosza. Mimo to chłopak jej nie widział. Właśnie przygotowywał się do oddania strzału, gdy mignęła mu postać Tetsumi. Dziewczyna nie była pewna czy było to spowodowane szokiem, czy dekoncentracją, lecz Kagami spudłował. Piłka odbiła się od obręczy i upadała w kierunku dziewczyny. Błękitnowłosa chwyciła ją w ręce, lecz starała się jej ciężar utrzymać na prawej dłoni. _

_- Co ty tu robisz?- zapytał się Kagami. Patrzył na dziewczynę mrużąc oczy. Nie wiedzieć czemu od samego początku przykuła jego uwagę. Nie był pewny co o niej myśleć. _

_- Wracałam do domu. Tak się złożyło, że zobaczyłam jak tutaj trenujesz i pomyślałam, że może się dołączę.- Odparła bez emocji… Przynajmniej starała się ich nie okazać. Tak naprawdę poczuła lekki niepokój. Nie często spotykała osoby, które były wstanie ją dostrzec._

_- Kim ty tak naprawdę jesteś Co ukrywasz? Nie pachniesz ani siłą, ani słabością. Niczego nie emitujesz. Słabi powinni pachnieć słabo, lecz u ciebie niczego nie czuję.- Nie ustępował. Kuroko chciała coś powiedzieć, lecz jej przerwał.- Nie odpowiadaj tylko zagraj ze mną. Odkąd wróciłem z Ameryki cały czas jestem załamanym jak niski jest tu poziom gry w koszykówkę. Nie gram dla zabawy! Dopiero jak usłyszałem o Kiseki no Sedai, pomyślałem, że może jest jednak jakiś sens, aby tu zostać. Doszły mnie słuchy, że należałaś do tej drużyny. W takim razie pokarz mi na co stać członka Pokolenia Cudów.- Kuroko po jego słowach delikatnie westchnęła. Dlaczego się spodziewała, że dostanie w końcu jakieś wyzwanie?_

_- Dobrze się składa… ja również chciałam się z tobą zmierzyć.- W tej samej chwili Tetsumi pomyślała: Chciałam przekonać się jak silny możesz być, czy będziesz mi potrzebny. Jednak nie wypowiedziała tych słów na głos. Nawet sama przed sobą nie chciała się przyznać do takiego sposobu myślenia. Nie chciała nikogo traktować jak narzędzie, lecz… nie miała wyboru, nie teraz.  
Ich mecz nie trwał długo. Po kilku nieudanych próbach Kuroko, aby przejść przez niego, jak również aby odebrać mu piłkę, Kagami zrezygnował.. Nie miał ochoty tego kontynuować. W jego głowie krążyły tylko myśli typu: Jak można być aż tak słabym? I to ma być to niesamowite Pokolenie Cudów?_

_- Przestań sobie ze mnie kpić! Myślisz, że taką grą kiedykolwiek mnie pokonasz? Chyba sobie jaja robisz?- Zaczął na nią krzyczeć. Nie mógł pojąć jak ktoś taki mógł wygrać trzy mistrzostwa z rzędu.- Nie wygrasz ze mną!_

_- To przecież jasne. Jesteś ode mnie silniejszy.- Powiedziała jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie._

_ Kagami czuł się jak idiota grając z nią. Podniósł z ziemi swoją kurtkę i zabrał piłkę. Zamierzał wracać już do domu. Jeszcze na chwile odwrócił się w jej stronę, aby powiedzieć:  
- Wybij sobie lepiej koszykówkę z głowy. To nie jest sport, w którym samymi słowami coś zdziałasz. Musisz mieć do tego talent, a ty go nie masz._

_- Nie mogę się z tobą zgodzić.- Rzekła od razu.- Kocham ten sport. Poza tym wszystko zależy od tego jak spojrzysz na obecną sytuację. Różnię się od innych graczy. Mnie nie interesuje fakt, aby stać się najsilniejszą. Jestem inna. Jestem cieniem._

_ Kagami spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się takich słów. Nie wiedział jak na nie odpowiedzieć. Nie mógł zrozumieć jej sposobu myślenia. To przecież nie miało sensu! Jak ktoś tak słaby…_

_ Nim się zorientował, Kuroko nie było_

_ Nie był to najlepszy początek ich znajomości. Kagami unikał jej jak tylko mógł, lecz na jego nieszczęście dziewczyna siedziała w ławce za nim. Dodatkowo chodzili razem na treningi i jak się okazało na pierwszym z nich zorganizowano mecz. Składy były takie same, pierwsze klasy przeciwko drugim. Różnica polegała tylko na tym, iż wtedy Kuroko nie grała. Mecz miał trwać dwadzieścia minut. Natomiast po dziesięciu była przerwa dwuminutowa_

_ W pierwszej połowie, pierwszacy definitywnie przegrywali. O Kuroko, która przez dłuższy czas była niedostrzegalna dla nikogo, zapomniał nawet sędzia, którym była Riko. A nawet jeśli zdobyła piłkę to szybko ja traciła, gdyż nie miała komu jej podać,_

_ Dopiero, gdy poprosiła innych, poza Kagamim, aby podawali jej piłki, gra zmieniła się diametralnie. Zamiast starać się dotrzeć z piłką pod przeciwny kosz, jak robili to inni, Kuroko od razu podawała piłkę do osoby znajdującej się najbliżej kosza. Zarazem przeciwnicy, jak i osoby z jej drużyny było zdziwione. Nikt nie mógł zrozumieć jak to się dzieje. Trenerka zaś zaczęła sobie przypominać co wie na temat Kiseki no Sedai. Jak każdy zbierała o nich informacje, lecz nie mogła sobie niczego przypomnieć o tej dziewczynie. Tak jakby została całkiem wymazana._

„_Wykorzystuje fakt, że jest tak słabo dostrzegalna, aby podawać piłki! Co więcej, trzyma je przez krótką chwilę! Już wcześniej była mało dostrzegalna, ale teraz to… jakby jej nie było! „Misdirection"- technika, która polega na zwróceniu uwagi przeciwnika na coś innego. Wręcz oszukuje zmysły innych do tego stopnia, że nie wiedzą do kogo będzie skierowane podanie. Ona nie stara się być „niewidzialna" tylko odwraca uwagę innych od siebie do tego stopnie, że nie mogą jej zobaczyć… Były gracz pierwszego składu reprezentacji Teiko, który specjalizował się tylko w podaniach… to niemożliwe, aby to była ona! Ona jest zawodnikiem widmo Pokolenia Cudów?"_

_ Z każdą chwilą wynik się zmieniał. Z czasem nikt nie wiedział kogo kryć, gdyż wtedy kto inny otrzymywał podanie od Tetsumi. W ostateczności wygrali pierwszacy, lecz nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że jest to zasługa Kagami'ego, a przede wszystkim Kuroko._

_ Kagami jak zwykle zamówił całą stertę hamburgerów. Usiał przy stoliku i spojrzał przez okno. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że naprzeciwko niego siedzi błękitonowłosa dziewczyna. Tak się przestraszył, że o mało co nie zakrztusił się swoim posiłkiem._

_- Co ty tu robisz!?_

_- Siedzę._

_- To przesiądź się gdzie indziej. Ludzie jeszcze pomyślą, że jesteśmy kumplami czy coś…_

_- Ja siedziałam tu pierwsza, więc nie zamierzam zmieniać miejsca._

_ Kagami nie skomentował tego. Podał tylko dziewczynie jednego hamburgera, mrucząc pod nosem słowa, które brzmiały jak podziękowanie. Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego dziwnie, lecz nic nie powiedziała. Po jakimś czasie wyszli na zewnątrz. Nikt nic nie mówił, aż w końcu Kagami zadał pytanie, które dręczyło go już od dawna._

_- Powiedz co by było, gdyby teraz zmierzył się z kimś z Pokolenia Cudów?_

_- Zostałbyś od razu pokonany.- Powiedziała bez ogródek. Dobrze wiedziała co mówi.- Każdy z pozostałej piątki poszedł do innej szkoły i jest niesamowicie silny. Nie mam wątpliwości, że mistrzem zostanie właśnie szkoła do której należy ktoś z Kiseki no Sedai.- Chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, lecz przerwał jej śmiech chłopaka._

_- To świetnie! Przyrzekam, że ich pokonam i zostanę numerem jeden w Japonii._

_- To raczej niemożliwe._

_- A to niby czemu?_

_- Nie znam ich obecnych możliwości, lecz jestem pewna, że nadal się rozwijają.Pokonanie ich jest niewykonalne… w pojedynkę.- Dodała po chwili. Spojrzała na chłopaka.- Ja również podjęłam decyzję. Jestem cieniem. Praktycznie nie gram żadnej roli, lecz im ciemniejszy cień, tym mocniej pokazuje blask światła. Zdecydowałam, że zostanę cieniem twojego światła i uczynię ciebie numerem jeden w Japonii._

**Teraźniejszość…**

Dopiero po chwili dotarły do niej słowa trenerki. Liceum Kajio… jeśli dobrze pamiętała to do tej szkoły chodził Kise. Od razu przypomniała sobie radosnego blondyna, który zawsze starał się z nią spędzać czas. Wręcz nie mogła sobie przypomnieć dnia, od drugiego roku, w którym nie pojawił się Kise. Cały czas chciał grać z Tetsumi, albo Aomine. Mimo tego, że dostał się do drużyny jako ostatni, że nigdy wcześniej nie grał w koszykówkę, bardzo szybko się uczył. Na samym początku to Kuroko go trenowała. Była jego osobistym instruktorem. Dość szybko Kuroko była w stanie stwierdzić, co jest specjalnością chłopaka. Dostrzegła to na jednym z meczów, gdy powtórzył z dokładnością ruchy innych zawodników. Akashi również to zauważył. To właśnie dzięki temu postanowił go przyjąć do pierwszego składu. Zanim to się jednak stało Kise przez długi czas trenował pod nadzorem Tetsumi.

Z zamyśleń Kuroko wyrwał pisk dziewczyn. Automatycznie, wraz z resztą drużyny, odwróciła się w kierunku z którego dochodził dźwięk. Ujrzała tłum dziewczyn. Skakały z radości i nawzajem się przekrzykiwały. Błękitnooka nie miała pojęcia dlaczego tak się dzieje. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegła przyczynę całego zamieszania.

- Eh… nie po to tu przyszedłem- westchnęła postać. Wszyscy z drużyny Seirin byli zaskoczeni, jedynie Kuroko zachowała się spokojnie.

- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.- Powiedziała uprzejmie. Seirin popatrzyło na nią zszokowane. Dziewczyna nie zwróciła na to większej uwagi.

- Naprawdę przepraszam, ale moglibyście poczekać chwilkę?- zapytał, lecz nie specjalnie czekał na odpowiedź. Był zbyt zajęty rozdawaniem autografów dziewczyną, które go otoczyły.

- Ej Kuroko, kto to?- zapytał w pewnym momencie jeden z pierwszaków.

- To Kise-kun. Byliśmy razem w drużynie Teiko.- Odpowiedziała od razu.

- A dlaczego one tak piszczą na jego widok?- wskazał na tłum dziewczyn.

- Kise-kun jest znanym modelem. Odkąd pamiętam dziewczyny tak na niego reagowały. Przez to mieliśmy wiele problemów na treningu.- Rzekła, lecz swoją postawą wskazywała, że na niej nie robi wrażenia osoba Kise Ryoty.

Po kilku minutach dziewczyny wyszły, a na sali zapanowała cisza. Kise zeskoczył z podwyższenia i z zażenowaniem podrapał się w tył głowy. Nie bardzo chciał, aby tak zaczęło się to spotkanie. Uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

- Po co tu przyszedłeś?- zapytał się kapitan drużyny Seirin.

- Ja tylko usłyszałem, że będziemy grać z Seirin i przypomniałem sobie, że Kurokocchi się tutaj uczy. Chciałem ją odwiedzić, w końcu byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi w gimnazjum.- Dodał uśmiechając się radośnie. Powoli podchodził do miejsca w którym znajdował się cały skład Seirin.

- Nie jestem pewna…- skomentowała jego wypowiedź dziewczyna.

- Ranisz mnie!- odkrzyknął Ryota.

W tym momencie Koganei, drugoklasista Seirin, wyciągnął magazyn sportowy, który niedawno znalazł. Byli w nim przedstawieni wszyscy koszykarze zwani teraz Kiseki no Sedai, wszyscy z wyjątkiem Kuroko. Jak się okazało i z nią chcieli przeprowadzić wywiad, ale koniec końców zapomnieli o niej. Dziewczyna nie robiła z tego jakiegoś zamieszania. Koganei od razu otworzył magazyn na stronie, na której opisano Kise.

- Niesamowite! Zaczął grać w kosza dopiero na drugim roku i praktycznie od razu dostał się do podstawowego składu!- Większość drużyny popatrzyła na niego zszokowana. Nie spodziewali się czegoś takiego.- Jest najmniej doświadczonym z całej pią gracz, który bardzo szybko czyni niesamowite postępy.- Zaczął artykułować dalszą część materiału, lecz reszta już nie słuchała.

- Gra od drugiego roku!- Wiele osób krzyknęło w tym samym czasie.

- Eh… ten artykuł jest mocno przesadzony.- Starał się bronić blondyn.- Cieszę się, że zaliczyli mnie do Kiseki no Sedai, ale tak naprawdę to jestem najsłabszy z nich wszystkich. Tak naprawdę to należy podziwiać Kuro…- nie dokończył zdania, gdyż przerwała mu nadlatująca piłka. Od razu ją złapał. Patrzył w kierunku z którego przyleciała i dostrzegł Kagami'ego.- Ee… jeszcze chwila i by mnie walnęło.

- Sorry za zepsucie spotkania, ale nie sądzę byś wpadł tu tylko na pogaduchy.- Powiedział z groźnym uśmiechem. Chciał się z nim zmierzyć. Pragnął grać z każdym z Pokolenia cudów, lecz nie spodziewał się, że będzie mógł zrobić to tak szybko.- Może byś się teraz ze mną zmierzył, pięknisiu?

- Ej, Kagami!- Kapitan wraz z trenerem starali się go uspokoić.

Wydawało się, że przez chwilę blondyn zastanawia się nad propozycją. Po chwili uśmiechną się i powiedział:

- Jasne czemu nie. To tak w ramach pokazania mi czegoś naprawdę fajnego.

Kuroko spojrzała zaskoczona na chłopaka. Nie była pewna co on zrobi. Wiedziała co potrafi Kise. Znała również możliwości Kagami'ego, lecz była praktycznie pewna, że nie da on rady byłemu zawodnikowi Teiko. Mogła jedynie zakładać jak szybko to się skończy.

Pozostali wydawali się zrezygnowani. Może i Kagami niedawno rozpoczął naukę w tej szkole, ale zdążyli go poznać na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że nie powstrzymają go.

Kise był przy piłce, a Kagami bronił kosza. Z początku nic się nie działo. Dopiero po chwili Ryota starał się przejść przez obronę Taigi. Ten jednak nie odpuszczał. Biegł równocześnie z blondynem. Kise wykorzystał ten fakt, aby wyminąć go naokoło. Cofnął się, skierowany plecami do przeciwnika i go okrążył. Następnie wykonał wsad. Kagami był zbyt zaskoczony tym posunięciem, aby móc zareagować na czas. Wyskoczył w powietrze dopiero wtedy, gdy Kise zbliżał się już do kosza. Starał się zablokować piłkę, lecz Kise był zbyt silny i piłka wpadła w obręcz z niezwykłą siłą.

Wszyscy patrzyli na to zaskoczeni. Mogliby przysiąc, że jeszcze niedawno, w mini-grze w jaką grali na chwilę przed pojawieniem się niespodziewanego gościa, to Kagami wykonał takie posunięcie. Zaskoczył tym kompletnie obrońcę. Wykonanie Kise wydawało się jednak szybsze i silniejsze.

- Więc to jest siła kogoś z Kiseki no Sedai. Kuroko masz niesamowitego kumpla.

- Nie znam go.- Odpowiedziała od razu. Patrzyła na niego równie zaskoczona co i pozostali. To prawda, znała możliwość Kise, sama mu pomagała je rozwijać, lecz nie pamiętała, aby wcześniej był do czegoś takiego zdolny. Nie widziała go raptem kilka miesięcy, a on tak bardzo się zmienił.

- Nie tego się spodziewałem.- Powiedział Kise, w jego głosie dało się wyczuć rozczarowanie.- Nie mogę teraz odpuścić. Proszę oddajcie mi Kurokocchi. Przenieś się do mojej szkoły. Grajmy w kosza tak jak dawniej.


	4. Rozdział 3

Rozdział 3

Na sali zapanowała głucha cisza. Nikt nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Nawet Kagami wędrował wzrokiem od Kise do Kuroko i odwrotnie. Wydawało się, że tylko Tetsumi niebyła zaskoczona słowami Kise. Właściwie to spodziewała się, że wcześniej czy później je usłyszy… Jak nie od Ryoty, to od kogoś innego. Wiedziała, że poniekąd była to sprawka jej kuzyna, Akashi'ego. Mimo iż zapewnił ją, że nie będzie wpływał na jej decyzję, nie chciał, aby pozostała bez opieki kogoś z Kiseki no Sedai.

Kuroko patrzyła prosto w oczy Kise. Wszyscy czekali na jej reakcję. Po jej twarzy nie dało się rozpoznać, jak zwykle, żadnych uczuć. Spąglądała na niego spokojnie, jakby analizowała jego słowa. Po chwili ukłoniła się i grzecznie powiedziała:

- Jestem zaszczycona, że cenisz mnie tak bardzo. Niestety pokornie muszę odmówić przyjęcia twojej propozycji.

- Jak mówisz to w ten sposób to brzmi dwuznacznie!- rozpaczał.- Poza tym to nie w twoim stylu tak żartować. Czy wygrana nie była wszystkim? Marnujesz się w tej drużynie! Byłaś przecież jedną z najlepszych… nawet po tym wypadku mało kto mógł ci dorównać.- Ostatnie słowa powiedział szeptem. Prawie nikt nie był wstanie ich usłyszeć… tylko Kuroko i Aida wiedziały co powiedział. Trenerka spojrzała niespokojnie na dziewczynę. Nie wiedziała co blondyn miał na myśli. Błękitnowłosa ją jednak zignorowała. Cały czas patrzyła na Kise.- Dlaczego nie poszłaś do lepszej szkoły?- powiedział tym razem tak, że wszyscy byli wstanie go usłyszeć.

- Zmieniłam się od tamtego czasu. Poza tym złożyłam już obietnicę Kagami'emu. Przyrzekłam, że pokonamy całe Pokolenie Cudów.

- Takie żarty… to do ciebie niepodobne!

Nagle można było usłyszeć głośny śmiech. Wszyscy spojrzeli w kierunku z którego dochodził. Okazało się, że to był Kagami, który najwidoczniej zdołał już się otrząsnąć z wcześniejszego szoku.

„_Więc to jest Kiseki no Sedai. Naprawdę są silni. Zrównał mnie z ziemią… I on ma być najsłabszy ze wszystkich…? Ale jak na pierwszego całkiem dobrze się nadaje."_

- Kuroko, to była moja kwestia!

- Mimo wszystko nadal nie potrafię żartować. Mówiłam poważnie Kise-kun.

Tetsumi wracała do domu cioci. Gdy tylko odrzuciła propozycję Kise, a blondyn wyszedł z sali gimnastycznej, wszyscy wrócili do trenowania. Kuroko tym razem również mogła uczestniczyć w meczu, ale pod warunkiem, że nie będzie się za mocno wysilać. Mecz z Kajio miał odbyć się w przyszłym tygodniu. Pozostało im zaledwie sześć dni. Po tym co pokazał im Ryota wszyscy postanowili, że muszą więcej ćwiczyć. Tetsumi została w szkole do późna. Chciała potrenować rzuty do kosza. Mimo jej licznych prób… ani razu nie trafiła. Nim się spostrzegła zrobiło się ciemno, dlatego postanowiła, że powinna już wracać.

Dziewczyna przypomniała sobie, że dzisiaj do domu wracał jej kuzyn. Spojrzała na zegarek, który miała zawieszony na lewym nadgarstku. Wskazówki wskazywały godzinę dwudziestą dwadzieścia. Westchnęła w duchu. Zapewne Seijuro jest już w domu i czeka

nią. Do Tokio wracał co weekend. Najczęściej przyjeżdżał wieczornym pociągiem w piątek, ale niekiedy i on zostawał w szkole dłużej, wtedy jechał porannym pociągiem następnego dnia.

Dzisiaj jak zwykle wracała drogą przez park. Alejki zostały oświetlone delikatnym światłemulicznych latarni. Zamyśliła się nad tym co wydarzyło się kilka godzin wcześniej. Wiedziała, że wszyscy z jej byłej drużyny nadal się rozwijają, lecz nie spodziewała się, że może to nastąpić tak szybko. W kilka miesięcy Kise bardzo się zmienił. Była pewna, że z pozostałymi jest podobnie. Bała się, że w takim tempie nie da rady stać się wystarczająco silna, aby móc spełnić swoją obietnicę.

Była tak zamyślona, że nie zauważyła jak wpadła na kogoś. Zatoczyła się trochę do tyłu. Przez to, że była zaskoczona nie mogła odzyskać równowagi i prawie upadła. Na szczęście osoba na którą wpadła dostrzegła to i ją chwyciła.

- Oi! Uważał…- nagle przewał. Kuroko rozpoznała ten głos od razu. Nie miała jednak odwagi, aby upewnić się, że dobrze słyszy.- Tetsu to ty?- Puścił ją. Błękitnowłosa cofnęła się o krok. Podniosła głowę i jej oczy zetknęły się z ciemnoniebieskimi oczami.

- Aomine-kun.- Odpowiedziała cicho. Po chwili rozejrzała się dookoła. Nikogo innego jednak nie dostrzegła.- Nie ma z tobą Momoi-san?

- Nie…- wydawało się, że jego głos się zachwiał.- Poszła wcześniej do domu…

- Ja też już powinnam iść.- Starała się go wyminąć, lecz Aomine chwycił ją za przedramię.

- Co ty tu robisz?

- Wracam do domu.- Odpowiedziała spokojnie. Starała się nie patrzeć mu w oczy. Nie mogła w nie teraz spojrzeć.

- Nie o to pytam. Co ty tu robisz tak późno?

- Zostałam dłużej na treningu… Straciłam poczucie czasu.- Chłopak ją puścił.

- Nie powinnaś tego robić. Dobrze wiesz co Akashi by zrobił, gdyby coś ci się stało.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego. Wyglądał tak samo jak go zapamiętała; tak samo jak po zakończeniu Mistrzostw. Wiedziała, że nie było możliwości, aby zmienił się przez ten czas… i to nie tylko fizycznie. Nadal mogła dostrzec w jego oczach obojętność. Jeszcze chwilę temu tego nie zrobiła, gdyż zarówno ona, jak i on byli zbyt zaskoczeni. Teraz jednak jak już szok minął, powrócił on do swojego codziennego zachowania. W postaci Aomine można było dostrzec znudzenie, obojętność, ale przede wszystkim to, iż nadal jest nad wyraz pewny siebie.

Kuroko nie mogła znieść tego widoku. Właśnie dlatego postanowiła iść do innej szkoły niż pozostała piątka. Pragnęła, aby inni na nowo zaczęli dostrzegać prawdziwe znaczenie gry zespołowej. Chciała, aby to spojrzenie już na zawsze odeszło; aby nie tylko u Aomine, ale też u pozostałych nastąpiła zmiana na lepsze, by byli tacy jak wtedy, gdy dołączyli do drużyny Teiko. Dziewczyna odwróciła się i szła dalej przed siebie. Tym razem nie została zatrzymana przez Daiki'ego.

Miała nadzieję, że poszedł w swoją stroną, lecz już po chwili usłyszała jego kroki, sekundę później dostrzegła jego sylwetkę tuż obok siebie. Nie musiał nic mówić ona i tak wiedziała, że odprowadzi ją do domu. Nie bardzo jej to teraz odpowiadało, ale nawet gdyby powiedziała, że nie ma tego robić, on by nie odpuścił. Nie wiedziała dlaczego. Możliwe, że robił to, ponieważ w gimnazjum byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Również to, że kiedyś był jej partnerem mogło sprawić, że czuł się za nią odpowiedzialny. Ostatnim powodem, który przychodził jej do głowy był fakt, że Daikijmógł obawiać się tego co Akashi by mu zrobił gdyby zostawił ją bez opieki.

Przez takie zachowanie czuła się jak dziecko. Spojrzała na swoją lewą dłoń. Jak zwykle miała owiniętą ją czarną opaską. Od czasu, gdy uległa wypadkowi samochodowemu miała z nią problemy. Kości zrosły się poprawnie, nerwy i mięśnie również nie były w najgorszym stanie… mimo to nie miała w niej takiego wyczucia jak wcześniej. Bardzo jej to przeszkadzało w codziennym życiu i w grze w koszykówkę, lecz dawała sobie radę. Żałowała tylko, że nie może grać już tak jak wcześniej.

Wyszli z parku. Teraz wystarczyło, że dziewczyna przejdzie przez ulicę, następnie skieruje się w jedną z bocznych uliczek i będzie w domu. Zwróciła się do chłopaka.

- Dalej mogę iść sama. Jak się nie pośpieszysz to Aomine-san będzie się martwić- powiedziała. Bardzo lubiła Aomine-san, matkę Daiki'ego. W gimnazjum, najczęściej przed egzaminami, wraz z Satsuki spędzała dużo czasu w domu Aomine przez co zdążyła poznać jego rodzinę. Jego rodzice byli bardzo mili. Zawsze jak była u nich na obiedzie śmiali się i wydawali się jedną z najszczęśliwszych rodzin jakie znała. Gdy była u nich w gościach mogła poczuć namiastkę rodziny. Niestety sama utraciła rodziców i pozostali jej jedynie Sei-kun i jego mama. Kochała ich i była im wdzięczna za to, że ją przygarnęli, lecz doceniała również chwilę, które mogła spędzić z rodziną Aomine.

- Jest już przyzwyczajona, że wracam późno.- Czekali na zielone światło.

- Nie powinieneś tego robić. Aomine-san na pewno się wtedy o ciebie martwi.- Znów zapanowała cisza. Zapaliło się zielone światło i obydwoje przeszli przez jezdnie. Powoli zbliżali się do domu w którym mieszkała Kuroko. Gdy byli już niedaleko dziewczyna się odezwała:

- Nadal unikasz treningów?- Nie patrzyła na niego.

- Nawet jakbym na nie chodził nic się nie zmieni…- Chłopak jak zwykle mówił te same słowa, tak jakby nauczył się ich na pamięć, a teraz tylko powtarzał. Już na trzecim roku w Teiko to robił. Z czasem Tetsumi mimo woli je zapamiętała.

- „Jedynym, który może mnie pokonać jestem ja."- Zacytowała jego słowa. Zrobiła to na tyle cicho, że chłopak nie powinien ich usłyszeć.

Od domu Yumiko, cioci Kuroko, dzieliły ich jeszcze dwa budynki, lecz dziewczyna mogła już stąd dostrzec, że ktoś stoi przy bramie wejściowej do jej mieszkania. Przez chwilę przyglądała się tej postaci, lecz zaraz po tym dostrzegła znajome jej oczy: jedno złote, drugie czerwone. Seijuro czekał, aż błękitnowłosa i jej towarzysz podejdą do niego.

- Dlaczego tu stoisz Sei-kun?- spytała się dziewczyna.

- Nawet się nie przywitasz?- odpowiedział uśmiechając się lekko. Po chwili spojrzał na wyższego chłopaka.- W czymś wam przeszkodziłem, Daiki?- Jego głos był spokojny, lecz osoba, która zna Akashi'ego wiedziałaby, że domaga się on odpowiedzi… i nie można go okłamać.

- W niczym, po prostu odprowadzałem Tetsu do domu.- Mówił normalnym głosem, lecz widać było, że się nieco spiął.- Ja już będę wracał.- Zamierzał się odwrócić i odejść, lecz powstrzymał go dotyk ręki na swoim ramieniu.

- Pozdrów Aomine-san.- Po tych słowach dziewczyna puściła go, a As Teiko odszedł bez słowa. Tetsumi zwróciła się do kuzyna.- Pociąg się spóźnił, że tak późno wróciłeś?- zapytała otwierając bramę. Chłopak podążył za nią.

- Musiałem jeszcze załatwić pewną sprawę. Co robiłaś z Daiki'm?- spytał idąc za nią, zamknąwszy wcześniej bramę.- Nie wiedziałem, że nadal utrzymujecie ze sobą kontakty.

- Spotkaliśmy się przypadkiem w parku. Aomine-kun nie chciał, abym wracała sama o tej godzinie.- Otworzyła drzwi od domu.- Wróciłam ciociu!- Powiedziała na tyle głośno, aby mogła ją usłyszeć. Zdjęła buty i kurtkę, Seijuro zrobił to samo. Po chwili obydwoje weszli do salonu, gdzie zastali Yumiko.- Ciociu pójdę już do siebie. Jestem zmęczona, położę się.- Nie czekając na niczyją odpowiedź wyszła i skierowała się do swojego

Dom w którym mieszkała Tetsumi był dwu piętrowy. Na parterze znajdowały się: salon, kuchnia, łazienka i wyjście na ogród. Natomiast na piętrze były sypialnie i druga łazienka. Dziewczyna weszła do swojego pokoju. Odłożyła torbę ze strojem sportowym koło łóżka, a następnie podeszła do biurka, które było niedaleko okna. Odsłoniła lekko firanę dzięki czemu lekkie światło latarni ulicznych znalazło się w pomieszczeniu. Zapaliła lampę, która leżała na biurku. Jej białe światło oświetliło fotografie znajdujące się w ramkach na ścianach. Nie było ich dużo. Na pięciu z nich przedstawieni byli jej rodzice. Ostatnie zaś ukazywało ostatnie święta, które wraz z nimi spędziła. Byli wtedy, razem z Sei-kun'em i Yumiko, w górach. Wszyscy uśmiechali się do obiektywu, jakby to były najszczęśliwsze chwile w ich życiu.

Tetsumi wzięła książkę do ręki. Dostała ją w prezencie tego dnia, w te ostatnie wspólne święta. Przeczytała ją już tyle razy. Znała fabułę na pamięć, lecz od czasu do czasu powracała do niej, jakby chciała odtworzyć jakieś chwilę z jej życia. Otworzyła ją, zakładka której zazwyczaj używała wypadła na blat tuż obok ostatniego zdjęcia, które trzymała na wierzchu.

Była to fotografia ukazująca drużynę Teiko zaraz po tym jak wygrali Mistrzostwa w drugiej klasie. Kise również tam był. Mimo iż był jeszcze początkujący, to za jej i Akashi'ego zgodą, brał udział w zawodach. Wszyscy się uśmiechali, nawet Kuroko miała lekko podniesione usta w delikatnym uśmiechu. Wraz ze swoim kuzynem trzymała puchar przeznaczony dla zwycięzców. Po jej prawej stronie znajdował się blondyn, który chciał ją przytulić, lecz został powstrzymany przez partnera dziewczyny, który stał za nią. Po lewej stronie czerwonowłosego znajdował się Midorami, który poprawiał okulary, a tuż koło niego Murasakibara. Momoi nie było na tym zdjęciu, gdyż to ona je robiła, lecz w jednym z narożników można było zobaczyć fragment jej palca. Później powiedziała, że zrobiła to specjalnie, aby również się znaleźć wśród nich, lecz Aomine cały czas się później z niej nabijał, że umie robić dobrych zdjęć.

- Co się z nami później stało?- szepnęła dotykając opuszkiem palca szkła ramki. Jej palce spoczęły na miejscu w którym Daiki położył jej wolną rękę na głowie (drugą odpychał blondyna od dziewczyny).

Potrząsnęła głową, aby przestać myśleć o przeszłości. Podniosła zakładkę i włożyła na miejsce, w którym przestała czytać. Zanim jednak zamknęła książkę przeczytała na głos jedno zdanie, które szczególnie pamięta z tej powieści.

- „...walka o Ciebie będzie treścią me go życia! Jesteś moją nadzieją. Utracić Ciebie, to utracić nadzieję."- Zamknęła książkę i odłożyła ją przy zdjęciu.

Poszła do łazienki, aby się umyć i przebrać w piżamę. Gdy wychodziła zobaczyła, że przy drzwiach do jej pokoju stoi jej kuzyn.

- Coś się stało, Sei-kun?- zapytała grzecznie. Wyminęła go i otworzyła drzwi. Nie przeszła jednak przez próg, lecz odwróciła się do kuzyna.

- W przyszłym tygodniu twoja szkoła ma mecz treningowy ze szkołą Ryoty. Wiesz, że nie będzie łatwo, prawda?

- To ja uczyłam Kise-kun jak należy grać w koszykówkę, dlatego ja najbardziej znam jego możliwości. Bardzo się zmienił choć nie minęło dużo czasu odkąd się ostatnio widzieliśmy. Na pewno jego drużyna jest silna, lecz jeśli myślisz, że Seirin tak łatwo się podda, to mylisz się Sei-kun. Seirin wygra. Jesteśmy silni, dlatego nie przegramy, a ja udowodnię wam, że moja koszykówka również ma swoją wartość. To prawda, że Kise-kun, ty i pozostali stajecie się bardzo szybko silniejsi, lecz nie zapominajcie, że ja równiej jestem częścią tej samej drużyny co wy. Ja również się rozwijam.- Przez chwilę zapadła cisza. Dopiero po jakimś czasie chłopak się odezwał.

- Masz się nie przemęczać.- Odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł. Kuroko weszła do pokoju. Zasłoniła okna firaną i zgasiła lampkę. Położyła się na łóżku. Mimo że nie było późnej godziny poczuła się senna. Zamknęła oczy i po chwili zasnęła.


	5. Rozdział 4

Wybaczcie, że zacznę trochę inaczej niż zwykle, ale pomyślałam, że powinnam najpierw podziękować. Pewnie powinnam przekazać to na samym początku, ale jest to mój pierwszy fanfiction. Nadal nie jestem wprawiona w pisanie jakiegokolwiek opowiadania... dodatkowo jak pewnie wiele osób już zauważyło, popełniam wiele błędów ortograficznych, interpunkcyjnych... Mimo to jestem szczęśliwa, że komuś się podoba to co napiszę.

**TsukiAkariii-** bardzo Ci dziękuję, że skomentowałaś mój fanfic. Dziękuję również za to, że pokazałaś mi moje niedociągnięcia dotyczące tego co napisałam. Naprawdę nie sądziłam, że ktoś to czyta, lecz dzięki tobie sobie uświadomiłam, że to co piszę naprawdę ktoś czyta, że nie należy już tylko do mnie.

**Ski-sann- **Tobie również bardzo dziękuję za komentarz. Powiem szczerze, że od jakiegoś czasu miałam potworny humor i kompletnie nie mogłam znaleźć czasu na pisanie. Jak tylko przeczytałam twój komentarz to mi się polepszyło.

Teraz chciałabym wszystkich przeprosić za to, że tak długo nie pisałam, ale miałam pewne problemy z internetem, a poza tym przez pewien czas nie miałam weny. olejny rozdział postaram się napisać tak szybko jak tylko się da.

Jeszcze raz wszystkim dziękuję i zapraszam do komentowania.

* * *

Każdy kolejny dzień wyglądał tak samo. Rano odbywał się krótki trening, zaraz po nim cała drużyna szła na lekcje. Po lekcjach był kolejny trening, na końcu którego miał miejsce mini-mecz. Zazwyczaj po tym wszyscy wracali do domu. Jedynie Kuroko zostawała do późna i trenowała. Starała się na nowo powrócić do stylu gry, który towarzyszył jej przez podstawówkę, aż do wypadku samochodowego. Niestety jej panowanie nad piłką wciąż ograniczało się do podań i prostego kozłowania. Teraz, gdy była sama w sali mogła się skoncentrować na sobie. Wydawało się, że coraz lepiej jej idzie, Tetsumi wiedziała jednak, że gdyby ktoś stał teraz na obronie, nawet jeśli nie byłby na poziomie Pokolenia Cudów, z łatwością odebrałby jej piłkę.

Codziennie jak wracała do domu przez park czekał tam na nią Aomine. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego to robił. Kilka razy prosiła, aby kolejnego dnia się nie pojawiał, lecz to nie skutkowało. W końcu zrezygnowała z prób. Ograniczali się do prostych zdań. Nigdy nie zagłębiali się w rozmowę. Dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że stoi za tym jej kuzyn, lecz nigdy nie zapytała się o to Daiki'ego.

Dzisiaj nie było inaczej. Wchodziła właśnie do domu, zanim jednak zamknęła drzwi spojrzała na chłopaka, który kierował się właśnie do swojego domu. Westchnęła i zamknęła drzwi. Zdjęła buty i kurtkę, po czym skierowała się do kuchni.

- Daiki-kun znów odprowadził cię do domu?- zapytała ciocia Yumiko.

- Tak. Naprawdę nie wiem, dlaczego on to robi- szepnęła, lecz jej ciocia i tak to słyszała.

- W gimnazjum zawsze cię odprowadzał. Satsuki-chan wam towarzyszyła.- Uśmiechnęła się do siostrzenicy.

- Tyle, że wtedy Satsuki-chan i Aomine-kun mieli po drodze. Teraz jak chodzimy do innych szkół to nawet się nie widzimy.- Odpowiedziała, po czym wzięła skibkę chleba.- Sei-kun przyjeżdża w tym tygodniu?- zapytała chcąc zmienić temat rozmowy.

- Tak. Powiedział, że wpadnie zobaczyć twój mecz z Kaijo. Jak dowiedział się, że będziesz grać przeciwko Ryout'cie to postanowił się zwolnić z lekcji.

- Nie powinien tego robić. Wie przecież, że Rakuzan to nie byle jaka szkoła. Nie powinien omijać lekcji tylko po to, aby zobaczyć jak gram.

- Tyle, że jestem bardzo ciekawy twojej nowej drużyny Tsumi.- Odpowiedział głos za nią. Błękitnowłosa odwróciła się do niego. Akashi stał przy drzwiach i uśmiechał się do niej.- Spokojnie to tylko jeden taki przypadek. Przecież nie zamierzam śledzić wszystkich twoich ruchów.

- To ty kazałeś Aomine-kun mnie odprowadzać?

- Nie. Spytałem się tylko czy nie byłoby to problemem, gdyby od czasu do czasu to zrobił. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy trenujesz do późna.

- A skąd wiesz, do kiedy trenuję?

- Znam cię Tsumi. Wiem, do czego jesteś zdolna, aby osiągnąć cel. Poza tym martwię się o ciebie. Słyszałem od mamy, że się zaczęłaś ciężko pracować i się nie wysypiasz.

- Ciociu…?- Zwróciła się Yumiko.

- Wybacz Tsumi-chan, ale ja również zaczynam się o ciebie martwić.- Już się nie uśmiechała. W jej oczach można było zauważyć ból.- Miałam nadzieję, że posłuchasz chociaż Sei-kun. Naprawdę nie chcemy, abyś zachorowała, albo…- Nie musicie się martwić. Przepraszam. Będę mniej trenować, więc nie musicie się o mnie dłużej martwić. Pójdę już do pokoju.

- Ach, Tetsumi-chan!- zawołała Yumiko, lecz Kuroko nie zatrzymała się.

Błekitnowłosa weszła do pokoju. Jak zawsze odłożyła torbę na miejsce. Zacisnęła mocno ręce w pięści, jednak z jej twarzy, jak zwykle zresztą, nie dało się wyczytać żadnych emocji. Nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego oni nadal traktują ją jak dziecko. Jest już przecież dorosła, wie, kiedy powinna przestać. Co złego jest w tym, że trenuje? Przecież nie przeciąża swojego organizmu. Wujek cały czas ma ją na oku. Regularnie sprawdza stan swojej ręki, lecz mimo to, oni zawsze chcą ją pilnować.

Rozmyślanie przerwało jej pukanie do drzwi. Od razu rozluźniła dłonie i zwróciła się w kierunku drzwi. Po chwili zostały otworzone, a dziewczyna ujrzała swojego kuzyna.

- Zagramy?- Spytał unosząc rękę, w której trzymał planszę do gry w Shogi. Dziewczyna przytaknęła i wskazała swoje łóżko. Ponieważ w pokoju nie było dwóch krzeseł to zawsze gdy grali w Shogi, siadali na podłodze lub łóżku.

Nie minęło dużo czasu, jak rozpoczęli grę. Dość długo milczeli przesuwając pionki. Dopiero po kilku minutach dziewczyna odezwała się.

- Co się stało, że chciałeś ze mną grać?

- Pomyślałem, że dawno tego nie robiliśmy. Ile czasu minęło?

- Jakieś dwa lata…- szepnęła przesuwając kolejny pionek.- Aż tak bardzo mi nie ufasz?- Zapytała w końcu.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Czy tak bardzo mi nie ufasz, że każesz innym mieć mnie na oku? Wiem przecież, że to z twojej inicjatywy Kise-kun przyszedł do mojej szkoły.

- Domyśliłaś się.- Powiedział uśmiechając się łagodnie. Mógł to przewidzieć, w końcu jego kuzynka bardzo łatwo i szybko domyśla się tego typu rzeczy.

- Jestem po prostu spostrzegawcza. Kise-kun nie wiedziałby, z kim ma mecz tydzień wcześniej. Właśnie dlatego nie przyszedłby tamtego dnia. Mogłam jednak się domyślić, że kogoś wyślesz, aby mnie obserwował.- Obydwoje milczeli. W pewnym momencie usłyszeli z kuchni głos Yumiko. Seijuro miał zejść, aby jej pomóc. Niechętnie przerwali rozgrywkę. Mimo iż grali w nią ostatnio bardzo rzadko to i tak lubili chwile spędzone nad planszą.

Akashi wziął ze sobą planszę do Shogi. Nic nie mówiąc wstał z łóżka i skierował się do drzwi. Zanim wyszedł odwrócił się do kuzynki.

- Nie będzie mnie jutro na twoim meczu. Muszę wracać o Kioto, ale masz mi powiedzieć, jaki był wynik.- Nie czekając na jej odpowiedź wyszedł z pokoju zamykając za sobą drzwi.

*8*

- Wow… Ta szkoła jest wielka.- Odezwał się jeden z pierwszaków.

Cała drużyna Seirin weszła właśnie na teren Liceum Kaijo. Była to ogromna placówka przeznaczona głównie na sukcesy sportowe. Wszędzie dało się zobaczyć uczniów biegnących od jednego budynku do drugiego. Inni zaś odbywali właśnie trening i biegali wokół boiska. Wielu zawodników Seirin podziwiało szkołę, lecz Kagami ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Kuroko to zauważyła i patrzyła na niego zdziwiona.

- Kagami-kun wyglądasz gorzej niż zwykle.- Powiedziała obojętnie.

- Zamknij się. Nie mogłem doczekać się dzisiejszego meczu, więc nie zmrużyłem w nocy oka.

- Co ty dziecko z podstawówki jesteś?

Kagami miał jej coś właśnie powiedzieć, lecz nie zdążył, gdyż przerwał im Kise.

- Witajcie ludzie! I jak tam forma?- Biegł do nich z dość sporej odległości, lecz i tak każdy go usłyszał. Od razu podbiegł do bęłkitnowłosej i się do niej uśmiechnął.- Pomyślałem, że was oprowadzę po szkole, bo jest naprawdę ogromna i można się w niej zgubić.- Zwrócił się do drużyny, lecz po chwili odwrócił się do byłego Gracza Widmo.- Kurokocchi odkąd odrzuciłaś moją ofertę cały czas płaczę w nocy.- Mówił, a po jego policzkach leciały łzy. Szybko je wytarł w rękaw swojego mundurka.- Wiesz, że żadna dziewczyna nigdy mnie nie odrzuciła?

- Mógłbyś przestać wygadywać takie rzeczy…?- Kise odsunął się trochę od niej, odwrócił się na pięcie i gestem pokazał pozostałym, żeby za nim poszli.

- Kurokocchi bardzo się zmieniłaś.- Rzekł odwracając głowę w jej kierunku, lecz cały czas szedł przed siebie.- Nie obchodzi mnie to, że zostałem uznany za członka Pokolenia Cudów,- mówił patrząc na Kagami'ego- lecz nawet ja nie mogę odrzucić takiego wyzwania. Więc jeśli naprawdę chcesz mnie pokonać to przepraszam, ale nie zamierzam się powstrzymywać.

- Tylko byś spróbował.- Wyszczerzył zęby.

- To tutaj.- Powiedział blondyn otwierając drzwi do sali gimnastycznej.

- Co jest...?- zapytała trener, gdy zobaczyła co się dziej na hali.

Okazało się, że na połowie sali odbywa się trening. Obydwie części były oddzielone siatką, aby nie przeszkadzać zawodnikom na drugiej połowie.

- Będziemy grać na połowie?- zapytała znowu, gdy pierwszy szok już minął.- Rozejrzała się po sali. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to co się dzieje. Nie dość, że do gry udostępnili tylko połowę boiska, to jeszcze tablice wydawały się stare. Po chwili podszedł do nich pewien mężczyzna.

- Już jesteście. Witam. Będziemy grać tylko na tej części boiska. Chyba się nie obrazicie, prawa?- Powiedział trener patrząc na każdego z zawodników. Wcześniej postanowiła być uprzejma, lecz przez tą całą sytuację nieco się skrzywiła.

- Witamy pana serdecznie. Ale... co to wszystko ma znaczyć?

- To, co widać. Dzisiejszy mecz jest tyle rozgrzewką dla mojej drużyny. Reszta zespołu będzie odbywała normalny trening, aby nie marnować teraz czasu. Lecz mimo to będziemy grać pierwszym składem. Nie miejcie nam za złe jeśli przegracie kilka razy większą różnicą punktową.

Nie mogli w to uwierzyć. Cała drużyna Seirin była wkurzona, lecz starali się nie dać tego po sobie poznać. Nawet Tetsumi, która zazwyczaj jest bardzo spokojną i opanowaną dziewczyną, była zła. Gdyby ktoś ją lepiej znał, wiedziałby, że nie powinno się jej denerwować. Niestety trener i Kagami... wydawało się, że za chwilę dojdzie do rękoczynów. Zgrzytali zębami i brakowało tylko chwili, aby kogoś uderzyli. Trener Kaijo wydawał się tego nie zauważyć. Odwrócił się do swojej drużyny. Po chwili zauważył, że Kise poprawia swój strój sportowy.

- Kise, dlaczego zakładasz ten strój? Ty nie grasz.

- Eh...?- popatrzył zdziwiony na trenera.

- Mimo że nasza szkoła ma jednych z najlepszych graczy w kraju, to i tak ty jesteś od nich poziom wyżej.

- Trener chyba nie mówi poważnie?- Wydawało się, że Kise się zaraz popłacze.

- To tylko mecz treningowy Jeśli wpuszczę cię na boisko to już nawet nie będzie można tego nazwać grą.- Po tych słowach odszedł. Seirin przyglądało się temu z mieszanką uczuć. Już teraz byli nieźle wkurzeni, a dodatkowo sugestia, że są słabi dolała tylko oliwy do ognia. Kise, który chyba to zauważył, chciał polepszyć trochę atmosferę i odezwał się.

- Spokojnie będę teraz na ławce ale jeśli zaczniecie prowadzić to trener na pewno pozwoli mi zagrać. Może to zabrzmi egoistycznie z mojej strony, lecz jeśli nie będziecie w stanie zmusić, go, aby mnie wpuścił na boisko to nie macie co liczyć na to, że pokonacie pozostałych z Kiseki no Sedai.

- Kise nie gadaj tyle tylko zaprowadź ich do szatni.- Krzyknął z oddali trener.

- Zostań tutaj.- Powiedziała spokojnie Kuroko zanim Kise postawił choć krok o przodu.- Obiecuję, że długo to nie potrwa.- Wszyscy z Seirin udali się do szatni.

*8*

- Pora rozpocząć mecz towarzyski między Liceum Seirin i Liceum Kajio!

Zawodnicy składu wyjściowego ustawili się na połowie wyznaczonego boiska. Arbiter rozejrzał się po zawodnikach. Po chwili zdziwiony spojrzał na skład drużyny gości.

- Seirin proszę wystawić piątego zawodnika.

- Przepraszam, ale cały czas jesteśmy w komplecie.- Powiedziała Tetsumi podnosząc rękę. Była tuż koło sędziego. Gdy ten usłyszał głos koło siebie wystraszył się i prawie wypuścił piłkę z rąk. Nie tylko on był zdziwiony. Również drużyna Kaijo była zaskoczona tak nagłym pojawieniem się Kuroko na boisku.

- Kasamatsu widziałeś ją wcześniej?- Zapytał jeden z zawodników.

- Nie, a stałem cały czas naprzeciwko niej.- Odpowiedział niepewnie.

_Co oni sobie myślą? Dziewczyna należąca do składu..._- pomyśleli w tej samej chwili trener i kapitan drużyny gospodarzy.

Pośród zawodników Kaijo, również tych niegrających, dało się usłyszeć szepty. Nikt nie mógł uwierzyć w to czego przed chwilą byli świadkami. Dodatkowo byli zaskoczeni faktem, że w drużynie przeciwnej gra dziewczyna. Dotychczas było tak, że mimo tego, iż nie jest to zabronione, to dziewczyny nie grały razem z chłopakami w jednej drużynie, przede wszystkim dlatego, że ich poziom nie równał się chłopakom.

- I po co robili tyle problemów skoro nawet nie mają porządnych zawodników?- Zapytał szeptem Takeuchi, trener Kajio.

- Nie byłbym tego taki pewny kapitanie... chociaż może faktycznie nie są zbyt specjalni.

Mecz się nie dawno zaczął, lecz i tak Aida zdążyła poznać niektóre statystyki przeciwnej drużyny. Była zaskoczona tym co zauważyła. Ich statystyki były niesamowicie wysokie i mogła to stwierdzić, mimo iż nie byłą wstanie ich dokładnie określić.

Kasamatsu był obecnie przy piłce. Miał ochotę to szybko zakończyć.

- Dobra zacznijmy mecz od zdobycia punktu.- Powiedział do swojej drużyny.

Kozłując zamierzał zbliżyć się jak tylko się da pod kosz i zdobyć punkt. Niestety nie zauważył, gdy Kuroko się do niego zbliżyła. Dziewczyna wykorzystała ten fakt i zabrała mu piłkę. Nie marnując czasu zaczęła biec w kierunku kosza. Kapitan był tym zszokowany. Dopiero po chwili pognał za nią, aby odebrać jej piłkę. Po jakimś czasie zauważył, że nie jest ona szczególnie szybka. Praktycznie już się z nią zrównał, gdy ta podała piłkę do tyłu, gdzie czekał Kagami. Od razu ja zlapał i wykonał wsad. Siła jakiej użył była tak duża, że przy lądowaniu okazało się, iż cały czas trzyma obręcz w dłoni. Wszyscy patrzyli na to z zaskoczeniem. Zawodnik, który był najbliżej spojrzał na tablicę i dostrzegł, że jedna ze śrub była zardzewiała. Powiedział tona głos, lecz i tak inni nadal byli zdumieni.

- Mimo to... nie jest to normalne.- Powiedział Kasamatsu.

- Ej, Kuroko patrz na to.- Rzekł Taiga jakby to co się stało nie było niczym szczególnym. Sama Tetsumi, również nie wydawała się szczególnie zaskoczona.- Ta obręcz jest większa niż mi się wcześniej wydawało.

- Chyba najpierw powinniśmy przeprosić.- Powiedziała dziewczyna. Odwróciła się w kierunku trenera Takeuchi'ego i rzekła.- Przepraszamy za zniszczenie wam obręczy, ale przez to nie możemy kontynuować meczu. Możemy skorzystać z całego boiska?- Nastąpiła chwila ciszy. Takeuchi'ego rozjuszył taki obrót spraw. - Ciekawe ile będzie kosztowała nowa obręcz.- Szepnęła, lecz Kagami, który stał koło niej usłyszał to.

- Co? Mamy zapłacić za nową?


	6. Rozdział 5

Rezerwowi z drużyny Kaijo przygotowywali salę do użytku. Z początku, każdy z nich był w szoku, że drużyna z jakieś nowej szkoły była wstanie zmusić ich trenera do użycia całej sali gimnastycznej. Dodatkowo nadal z trudnością przyjmowali do wiadomości fakt, że ktoś praktycznie na ich oczach potrafił zniszczyć tablicę do kosza. Nikt z nich jednak nie chciał, nie raczył, komentować.

Kise rozciągał się, przygotowując się do meczu. Nie mógł się doczekać tego, aż zacznie grać. Cały czas się uśmiechał. Po chwili spojrzał w stronę Kuroko i Kagami'ego.

- Ale daliście mu popalić. Chyba nigdy nie widziałem go tak wściekłego.- Chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz przerwał mu trener.

- Ej, Kise chodź tutaj i przestań gadać. Zaraz wznawiamy mecz.

Gracze na nowo ustawili się na boisku. Dopiero teraz inni gracze Seirin mogli przyjrzeć się postawie Kise. Mimo iż widzieli, co potrafi tydzień temu, wiedzieli, że teraz będzie jeszcze lepszy. To, co wtedy zrobił, było jak zabawa z dziećmi.

- Kise Ryouta... on jest prawdziwym potworem.- szepnęła do siebie Aida zaskoczona tym co zobaczyła. Nikt jej jednak nie usłyszał.  
Jego statystyki były niewiarygodne. Był wysoki, a jego szybkość, gibkość i siła były większe o wielu zawodników z Seirin. Była pewna, że przeciwko niemu, pojedynczo ma szansę jedynie Kagami. Tylko, że nawet on będzie miał problemy w tym meczu.

Jeszcze nie zaczął się ponownie mecz, a już wydawało się, że będzie kolejny problem. Zanim ktokolwiek się zorientował przy wejściu do sali rozniósł się krzyk i pisk. Gdy zawodnicy spojrzeli w tamtą stronę, dostrzegli mnóstwo dziewczyn z tej szkoły. Skakały i machały rękami. Co jakiś czas wspólnie krzyczały imię pewnego blond zawodnika Kaijo:

- Kise!

- Co z nimi?- zapytał Hyuuga.

- Zawsze się pojawiają, gdy gra Kise.- Powiedział obojętnie, po czym podbiegł do blondyna i z całej siły go kopnął.- Przestaniesz im wciąż machać?!- krzyknął.- Ty masz w ogóle pojęcie, co tu się wyprawia? Ten koleś, nr 10, nie jest normalny.- Pochylił nieco głowę, lecz cały czas patrzyła na Ryoute.- Zobacz tylko jak nas powitali... powinniśmy się im odwdzięczyć.

Kise uśmiechnął się, lecz nie był to zwyczajny uśmiech. Planował coś. Kuroko to zauważyła. Znała go już na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że nie będzie to zwyczajny mecz. Wolała na razie jednak poczekać z dalszymi wnioskami. Nie była pewna, o ile się poprawił przez te kilka miesięcy. Odruchowo dotknęła swojej lewej ręki. Nie była pewna czy da sobie teraz radę. Gdyby nie ten wypadek samochodowy... Potrząsnęła głową. Nie może się teraz rozpraszać.  
Gra na nowo się zaczęła. Tym razem piłka była w posiadaniu zawodników Liceum Kaijo. Podawali między sobą piłki, aż w końcu trafiła ona w ręce Kise. Natychmiast natarł na kosz. Przygotował się do wsadu. Mimo iż blokował go kapitan Seirin, blondyn nie cofnął się. Wyskoczył i wykonał wsad. Zawodnik nr 4 Seirin upadł. Mało kto jednak zwrócił na to uwagę. Kagami, który patrzył na wszystko z dalszej perspektywy wręcz z przerażeniem stwierdził, że Kise wykonał dokładnie takie same ruchy, jak on chwilę wcześniej... dodatkowo zrobił to szybciej i silniej. Wprawdzie obręcz nie urwała się, ale łatwo można było stwierdzić, że ten wsad był zdecydowanie silniejszy.

Na trybunach( o ile można to było tak nazwać...) widzowie wręcz oszaleli. Dało się usłyszeć głośny wiwat. Ten został jednak przerwany przez głośny krzyk kapitana drużyny niebieskich, który właśnie teraz kopnął blond zawodnika.

- Miałeś wyrwać tą głupią obręcz!- Znów go kopnął w bok.

- Przepraszam, ale się starałem.- stwierdził płacząc. Po chwili się uspokoił i spojrzał na Kagami'ego- Może i w niczym innym tak nie robię, ale jeśli chodzi o koszykówkę, to zawsze się odwdzięczam.

Kagami jedynie się uśmiechnął na jego słowa. Oczywiście, że się tego spodziewał, lecz nie zamierzał przegrać. Nie oczekiwał łatwego pojedynku... gdyby tak było, to koszykówką byłaby nudna. Zamiast tego on również zamierzał pokazać, na co go stać.  
- Kuroko, piłka!- krzyknął. Dziewczyna od razu zrozumiała, o co mu chodzi. Zdążyła go już na tyle poznać, aby wiedzieć, choć trochę, co mu chodzi po głowie.  
Tetsumi szybko podała piłkę do Kagami'ego. Mimo iż trajektoria rzutu była blisko Kise, nie był wstanie on zareagować wystarczająco szybko, aby złapać piłkę. Kagami zręcznie pochwycił przedmiot i zmierzał w kierunku kosza. Po raz kolejny wykonał wsad i zdobył dla drużyny dwa punkty. Po raz kolejny również Kasamatsu zastanawiał się jakim cudem Kuroko była wstanie być tak blisko niego, a on nadal jej nie zauważył. Dostrzegł jednak, że nie tylko on ma taki problem. Oczywiście nie zamierzał pozwolić, aby dziewczyna biegała po boisku i robiła co chciała.

Kolejne minuty przebiegały praktycznie tak samo. Raz jedna drużyna miała piłkę, by z kolei po kilku sekundach miała druga. Praktycznie nie było nawet chwili, by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Zawodnicy biegali między połowami. Musieli bez przerwy przechodzić w obrony do ataku i odwrotnie. Nie było szans, aby wytrzymali w tym stanie długo... A mecz dopiero co się zaczął.

Piłka była w posiadaniu Kagami'ego, lecz Kise cały czas deptał mu po piętach. Gdy czerwonowłosy miał właśnie przygotować się do rzutu, blondyn znalazł się tuż przed nim, przez co Kagami nie mógł rzucić piłką. Zamiast tego wyskoczył do tyłu, ciało odchylił nieco do tyło i rzucił piłką do kosza. Niestety Kise szybko zareagował i przechwycił piłkę, gdy ta była już w locie. Szybko odzyskał równowagę i kierował się ku drugiej części boiska. Gdy znajdował się już za linią za trzy punkt, i gdy Kagami był zrównany z nim, wyskoczył do tyłu. Tak samo jak Kagami wcześniej, nr 7 wykonał fade-away. Piłka wpadła do siatki, przez co Liceum Kaijo zdobyło kolejne dwa punkty.

Kuroko przyglądała się temu z niepokojem. Podeszła do swojego kapitana. Zignorowała fakt, że chłopak lekko podskoczył z zaskoczenia jak ją zobaczył.  
- Kapitanie mogę prosić o czas?

- Aa... Co? Czemu przychodzisz z tym do mnie?- zapytał, gdy szok mu minął.

- Takie szybkie tempo gry nie najlepiej na mnie wpływa.

- Co to ma być za wymówka, Kuroko?- spytał nieco zdenerwowany. Rozumiał ją jednak. Sam również zaczynał odczuwać skutki szybkiego tempa gry.

- Poza tym...- kontynuowała.- Jeśli Kagami-kun nie ochłonie, choć trochę to zacznie coraz mocniej nacierać na przeciwną drużynę. Im mocniej zaatakuje Kagami-kun, tym mocniejsza będzie odpowiedź Kise-kun i jego drużyny. Skończy się na tym, że jedyne, co będziemy robić to bieganie od kosza do kosza.

- Chyba masz rację...- odpowiedział zaskoczony kapitan. Był zdziwiony tym, że Tetumi mówi więcej niż zazwyczaj. Dodatkowo zauważył, że trener sądzi tak samo jak niebieskooka i zmierza właśnie, aby wziąć czas. Już parę sekund później drużyny siedziały na ławkach po dwóch przeciwnych stronach boiska.

_Grają dopiero pięć minut, a już są tak zmęczeni? Wiedziałam, że ten mecz nie będzie należał do najłatwiejszych, ale kto by pomyślał, że aż tak się zmęczą... Mecz przeciwko komuś z Pokolenia Cudów to istne piekło!_- myślała przerażona Riko.- _Nikt nie wytrzyma ciągłej zmiany między ofensywą i defensywą._

- Największy problem stanowi Kise.- Powiedziała kucając przy planszy odzwierciedlającej boisko. - Nawet Kagami nie może sobie z nim poradzić.

- Może dać dodatkową obronę?

- Proszę jeszcze poczekać... proszę!- Odezwał się Kagami. Chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, lecz zanim to robił usłyszał głos dziewczyny.

- … To nic nie da, lecz jest pewien sposób...- zaczęła nie pewnie. Nie chciała wcześniej tego mówić, ale teraz nie ma wyboru.- Jest pewien słaby punkt...

*8*

Po drugiej stronie boiska, w miejscu gdzie naradzali się Kaijo można było natomiast usłyszeć krzyk trenera.

- Co wy wyprawiacie! Ile jeszcze zamierzacie oddać im koszy?! Obrona wy śpicie czy jak?!

Nic dziwnego, że się denerwował. Różnica punktów nie była duża. Wystarczył jeden celny rzut, aby był remis. Na razie niebiescy wygrywali, lecz przy takim tempie wynik mógł się lada chwila zmienić. Z drugiej jednak strony mecz, który zaczął się raptem kilka minut temu mógł zmieniać się na korzyść drużyn co chwilę, a ostateczny wynik nie zostanie jeszcze przesądzony. Na razie było 22-25, lecz jak długo utrzyma się tak mała różnica w punktach?

- Ta dwójka pierwszoklastów naprawdę sprawia duży problem.- Powiedział Kasamatsu.- Kise może i radzi sobie z tym nr 10, ale gorzej jest z tą dziewczyną. Ona nie jest normalna.

- Widzisz! Tak naprawdę to Kurokocchi...!- zaczął rozradowany blondyn, lecz od razu oberwał w ramią od kapitana, przez co przerwał.

- Co się tak szczerzysz, debilu? To poważna sprawa!

- To nie potrwa długo. Zobaczysz jeszcze chwila i nie będzie to już wyrównany mecz. Widzisz... Kurokocchi... ona ma pewną słabość.

*8*

- Słaby punkt?!

- … Nie do końca można to tak nazwać, ale...

- Dlaczego wcześniej o tym nie powiedziałaś?- zapytał Hyuuga.

- Jest jeszcze jeden problem... Przepraszam, ale przy takich warunkach już przestaje działać.

- O co chodzi?- zapytała Aida nie bardzo rozumiejąc co ma namyśli niebieskowłosa.

- W takim tempie gry...

*8*

- Przez szybkie tempo gry, misdirection Kurokocchi traci efektywność. Poza tym nie jest to coś co można używać przez czterdzieści minut gry.

- Misdi... co?- zapytał nie rozumiejąc kompletnie niczego z wypowiedzi Kise, Kasamatsu.

- Kurokocchi nie używa magii, ani niczego w tym stylu. Ona po prostu odwraca od siebie uwagę innych ludzi. Każdy, nawet ja, jest wstanie to robić przez krótką chwilę.- Złapał leżącą niedaleko piłkę w rękę.- Proszę, patrz teraz na mnie.- Kasamatsu zrobił co mu powiedział Kise. Przez jakiś czas nic się nie działo, lecz w pewnym momencie Kise podrzucił piłkę i z przyzwyczajenia, kapitan spojrzał w jej kierunku. Piłka wylądowała z powrotem w ręce blondyna, a ten z uśmiechem powiedział:- Widzisz? Zamiast patrzeć na mnie spojrzałeś na piłkę. Kurokocchi jest wstanie to utrzymać tak długo, ponieważ wykorzystuje swoją zdolność obserwacji. Właśnie, dlatego inni myślą, że pojawia się i znika, kiedy trzeba... Ale nawet gdyby tego nie robiła to i tak trudno ją dostrzec. Jak nadużywa tej zdolności, tak jak teraz w meczu, to z czasem nasze oczy się do niej przyzwyczają i misdirection traci swoją efektywność.

*8*

- Dlaczego wcześniej o tym nie powiedziałaś?!- wrzeszczała Aida. To było nie do pomyślenia, że Tetsumi powiedziała o czymś takim dopiero teraz.

- Przepraszam, ale nie pytaliście...

- Czyli powiedziałabyś dopiero wtedy, gdy ktoś by cię zapytał?- Próbowała się uspokoić. Powinna wcześniej przewidzieć, że coś takiego może mieć ograniczenia czasowe. Była zbyt nieostrożna i część winy leży po jej stronie.

- Koniec czasu!- ogłosił sędzia. Riko spojrzała zszokowana w jego kierunku.

- Już się skończył?! Zmarnowałam cały czas na krzyczenie na Kuroko.- Zrezygnowana opuściła głowę, lecz już po chwili znów spojrzała na boisko. Drużyny zaczęły ustawiać się na swoje miejsca.

Kise był zdziwiony, gdy zauważył, jak wszyscy zawodnicy Seirin znajdują się blisko swojego kosza... Tylko Kagami tego nie robił, ustawił się przed Kise.

_Czyli zamierzają pomóc mu powstrzymać Kise?_- myślał z nie dowierzaniem Kasamatsu. W tej chwili to on trzymał piłkę. Pilnował go Izuki, lecz nie przejął się tym. Wyskoczył do góry i rzucił piłkę. Trafił, dzięki czemu zdobył trzy punkty dla swojej drużyny.

- Jak można być tak naiwnym, aby lekceważyć naszą siłę?

Mecz po raz kolejny zaczął się rozkręcać. Tak samo, jak chwilę wcześniej zawodnicy przemieszczali się z obrony do ataku i w drugą stronę. Raz jedni zdobywali punkty, innym razem druga drużyna. Już teraz można było dostrzec, że największa walka rozgrywa się między Kagami'm, a Kise. Kagami chciał podać piłkę do Kuroko, lecz gdy ta zmierzała w stronę dziewczyny, zawodnik przeciwnej drużyny ją przechwycił. Zarazem Kagami, jak i Tetsumi był bardzo tym zaskoczony.

Gdy piłka znowu była w posiadaniu białych, a konkretnie w posiadaniu Kagami'ego, zawodnik starał się zdobyć punkty dla swojej drużyny. Niestety przez blondyna piłka wypadła na aut.

- Powinieneś się już poddać. Brakuje ci jeszcze jakieś dziesięć lat, aby zmierzyć się z kimś na poziomie Kiseki no Sedai.

- Że co...?!

- Nie będziecie już w stanie zmienić różnicy punktowej.- Nie mówili głośno, lecz i tak Kuroko ich usłyszała.- W koszykówce najbardziej liczy się budowa ciała. Gdybyśmy teraz porównali umiejętności i budowę między naszymi drużynami to różnica byłaby ogromna. Prawda jest taka, że tylko ty masz przeciwko nam jakieś szanse... mimo to nie możesz się ze mną mierzyć. Nie ważne, czego użyjesz, po tym jak to zobaczę, skopiuję to i użyję przeciwko wam silniejszego odpowiednika. Nie ważne, co zrobisz, ze mną nie wygrasz.

Przez chwilę panowała kompletna cisza. Kilka sekund później można było usłyszeć głośny śmiech Kagami'ego. Wszyscy zaskoczeni( i zdziwieni) patrzyli w jego stronę. Ze śmiechu aż się popłakał.

- Sorki, sorki.- Próbował się opanować.- To tak ze szczęścia, wiesz... dawno nikt mnie tak nie rozśmieszył. W Stanach takie teksty były dość częste.

- Co? Byłeś w Stanach?- zapytał uradowany.

- Ta. Od kiedy wróciłem do Japonii, straciłam jakoś zapał do kosza. Teraz tego żałuję. Jednak gra bez silnych przeciwników jest beznadziejna, więc jak nie wygramy to też będzie dobrze. Muszę ci jednak podziękować. Dzięki tobie odkryłem twój słaby punkt. Teraz jak tak o tym myślę to się nie dziwę, dlaczego nie chciała o tym mówić.- Rozejrzał się dookoła siebie. Po chwili znalazł „to", czego szukał.- Potrafisz skopiować każdą technikę jaką zauważysz, ale co zrobisz, gdy nie będziesz tego wydział? Ponieważ ona jest praktycznie niewidzialna nie możesz jej skopiować. Innymi słowy, to ona jest twoją słabością, prawda?- Położył dłoń na głowie Kuroko. Dziewczyna nie wydawała się tym zadowolona.  
- mógłbyś mnie puścić?- zapytała spokojnie.


	7. Rozdział 6

_Czy to w ogóle możliwe, żeby słabym punktem Kise była Kuroko?_- zastanawiali się prawie wszyscy znajdujący się na sali gimnastycznej. Nic dziwnego. Blondyn wydawał się niepokonany w tej grze. Praktycznie nikt nie mógł mu dorównać... a teraz miało się okazać, że najsłabszy gracz na boisku jest jego słabym punktem? To musiał być jakiś żart.

Każdy czekał na odpowiedź chłopaka. Wszyscy spodziewali się, że Kagami zostanie wyśmiany tymi swoimi insynuacjami. Mijały jednak chwilę, a żadne z nich się nie odezwało. Kuroko zdjęła dłoń Kagami'ego ze swojej głowy. Patrzyła na blondyna w oczekiwaniu. Ona również zastanawiała się jego reakcji, mimo to była prawie pewna, że...

- No i?- odezwał się w końcu Ryota.- To prawda, iż nie mogę skopiować stylu Kurokocchi, ale co to ma niby zmienić?- uśmiechnął się pewny siebie. Nie wiedział, co dokładnie kombinuje Taiga, lecz na chwilę obecną to mu nie groziło. Co z tego, że wie, jaką on ma słabość, jak nie będzie mógł tego wykorzystać? Przez tą szybką grą już niedługo Tetsumi będzie musiała zejść z boiska, a bez niej Seirin może już w ogóle zapomnieć o wygranej.

- Koniec pierwszej kwarty! Dwie minuty przerwy!- ogłoszono. Zawodnicy powoli zmierzali do swoich ławek. Zanim jednak Kise i Kagami się oddalili, czerwonowłosy rzekł:

- A jednak to coś zmienia. Zobaczysz jeszcze w pierwszej połowie.- Uśmiechnął się po swojemu( nie umiałam opisać jego uśmiechu XD) po czym się oddalił.

Pierwsza połowa zakończyła się wynikiem 27-35. Kaijo prowadził. Tylko jak długo jeszcze da radę to utrzymać? Na razie dawali sobie radę. Nie spodziewali się jednak, że nowa drużyna, taka jak Seirin, która istniej dopiero od roku, będzie wstanie im w jakimś stopniu dorównać. Powinni mieć już nad nimi przewagę parunastu punktów, a mają raptem osiem punktów przewagi. Ich trener również nie był tym zachwycony.

- Cholera, czemu tak nisko prowadzicie!? Przyłóżcie się! Ręce wysoko! Zbiórki!

- Tak jest!

- Jesteście od nich wyżsi, macie to wykorzystać!- Cały czas powtarzał. Wszyscy go słuchali... wszyscy z wyjątkiem Kise.

Blondyn cały czas obserwował zachowania drużyny przeciwnej. Nie mógł jednak zgadnąć, o czym oni rozmawiają. Chciał wiedzieć, co oni kombinują. Chciał wiedzieć, co w nich jest takiego, że Kuroko postanowiła się do nich przyłączyć. Nie mógł zrozumieć, po co ona to zrobiła. Dobrze pamiętał, co powiedział im Akashi w dniu zakończenia gimnazjum Teiko. Tamtego dnia ponownie odbyło się spotkanie Kiseki no Sedai... tym razem nie było jednak Tetsumi. Nie mogła być obecna, gdyż Akashi zadecydował, że ma ono być tajemnicą.

Dzień zakończenia gimnazjum, kilka miesięcy wcześniej.

_Było już późne popołudnie, gdy pięciu chłopaków i jedna dziewczyna spotkali się w parku. Każdy z nich tworzył zespół zwany Kiseki no Sedai, Pokolenie Cudów. Niestety szósty zawodnik tej drużyny nie był obecny._

_- Po co nam kazałeś tu przyjść Akashi?- zapytał Midorima poprawiając swoje okulary. W lewej dłoni trzymał małe okrągłe lusterko, jego szczęśliwy przedmiot na obecny dzień. Tak samo jak większość z obecnych osób nie był zadowolony z tego spotkania. Widzieli się raptem dwie godziny wcześniej i nikt nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko się zobaczą._

_- Chciałem wam przekazać, że Tsumi nie zmieniła zdania i nadal planuje uczyć się w tamtym Liceum.- Powiedział spokojnie. Nie mógł nawet wymówić nazwy "Seirin", tak jakby działała na niego jakaś blokada. Nadal nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego jego kuzynka chce iść do jakiejś nieznanej szkoły. Próbował wpłynąć na jej decyzję wiele razy, lecz nie udało mu się._

_- Co w związku z tym?- dopytywał się zielonowłosy._

_- Ci, którzy zostają w okręgu Tokio mają jej pilnować. Dobrze wszyscy wiemy, że są osoby, które nie przepadają za nią i tylko czekają, aby jej zaszkodzić. Nie zawsze będę mógł sprawdzać, co u Tsumi, tym bardziej, że Rakuzan znajduje się w okręgu Kioto.- Mówił spokojnie. Nikt nie miał nawet odwagi by mu przerwać. Wprawdzie nie wszyscy wyglądali, jakby im zależało, lecz każdy z nich na swój sposób przejmował się dziewczyną... tym bardziej po tym co stało się w drugiej klasie._

_- Spokojnie Akashi-kun spokojnie dopilnuję, by nic się jej nie stało.- Odezwała się z uśmiechem Momoi. Nie chciała, by inni martwili się o jej przyjaciółkę.- Nawet jak nie będziemy w tej samej szkole to ja i Tetsu-chan nadal jesteśmy przyjaciółkami._

_- Doceniam to Satsuki. Obawiam się jednak, że Tsumi nie będzie chciała zbytnio z nami rozmawiać._

_- O co dokładnie chodzi Akashi?- zapytał się zniecierpliwiony Aomine._

_Czerwonowłosy zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy. Nikt nie miał prawa mu przerywać. Tym bardziej teraz jak jest wystarczająco zdenerwowany przez zachowanie swojej kuzynki. Dodatkowo fakt, że od niedawna Aomine nie był w najlepszych stosunkach z resztą drużyny, a najbardziej z Kuroko, nie pomagał Seijuro się uspokoić. Postanowił jednak, że ten jeden jedyny raz odpuści mu._

_- Obawiam się, że niedługo może znowu pojawić się On.- Starał się mówić spokojnie, lecz wszyscy ci, którzy go znali, mogli wyczuć w jego głosie napięcie._

_Nikogo nie zdziwiło zachowanie Akashi'ego. Praktycznie nikt, mimo że się nie przyznawali, nie chciał, aby Kuroko szła do jakiejś szkoły sama. Wystarczyło, że była cały czas wystawiona na niebezpieczeństwo- sama nie była tego świadoma. Po tym co wydarzyło się rok wcześniej, nikt nie chciał zostawiać jej samej, lecz teraz, gdy mieli iść do różnych Liceów... kto mógł przewidzieć co się stanie? Gdyby tylko mieli pewność, że On się nie pojawi w mieście..._

_- Macie cały czas jej pilnować i upewnić się, że nic jej nie grozi.- Powiedział w końcu. Jego głos był stanowczy. Nikt nie odważył mu się sprzeciwić.- Jeśli coś się jej stanie to wy za to odpowiecie.- Po tych słowach odszedł._

_Nie było potrzeby, by ktoś jeszcze coś powiedział. Możliwe, że nie mieli ochoty cały czas obserwować swojej przyjaciółki, lecz nie mieli wyboru. Nikt nigdy nie mógł sprzeciwić się temu, co powie Akashi. Mimo to czuli się za nią odpowiedzialni- jedni w większym stopniu, inni w mniejszym._

Teraźniejszość.

Kise tego dnia przyrzekł sobie, że nikt nigdy nie zrani Kuroko, gdy on będzie w pobliżu. Może nie wiedzieć, dlaczego Kurokocchi poszła do jakieś nowej szkoły, a nie z nim, czy z kimś innym z Kieski no Sedai, ale to nie przeszkodzi mu w ochranianiu jej... nawet jeśli teraz muszą być przeciwnikami.

*8*

Gdy trener Kaijo upominał swoich zawodników, po stronie Seirin panowała zupełnie inna atmosfera. Trener zastanawiała się nad tym jak mają grać jej zawodnicy. Dokładnie analizowała informacje, które zdobyła. Wiedza, co jest słabością najsilniejszego zawodnika niebieskich jest bardzo przydatna, lecz teraz trzeba obmyślić sposób, w jaki można ją wykorzystać. Inni zawodnicy również omawiali swoje pomysły.

- To może się udać...- odezwała się, w końcu Riko.- Widzę, że nareszcie się uspokoiłeś Kagami.

- Ale ja cały czas byłem spokojny.- Starał się siebie usprawiedliwić.

- Nie, nie byłeś!- Odpowiedzieli inni zawodnicy- poza Kuroko.

- Teraz najważniejsza będzie koordynacja między Kagami'm i Kuroko-chan. Dacie radę?- zapytała ich. Ci od razu przytaknęli.

- Powinno się udać...- dodał niepewnie czerwonowłosy. Kuroko popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona, po czym dźgnęła go dłonią między żebra. Chłopak skrzywił się z bólu. Gniewnym spojrzenie patrzył na dziewczynę.- Co to miało znaczyć, Kuroko?

- Na pewno pokonamy Kise, prawda?- zapytała bez wyrazu.

- Pewnie!- odpowiedział nie patrząc w jej stronę. Riko i Hyuuga uśmiechnęli się, jak to zobaczyli. Nareszcie byli pewni, że Kagami zacznie grać, myśląc, a nie tak jak wcześniej wściekając się i pragnąc tylko pokonania blondyna.

- W takim razie liczę na was na boisku!- Krzyknęła Riko. Akurat teraz ogłoszono koniec przerwy. Zawodnicy po raz kolejny weszli na boisko. Druga kwarta właśnie się zaczęła.

Rezerwowi zawodnicy Seirin nie przestawali kibicować swojej drużynie. Piłka cały czas była podawana. Jednakże można było stwierdzić, że Kaijio cały czas gra w tym samym schemacie. Każdy zawodnik cały czas krył któregoś z graczy białych. To tylko pomagało przy strategii obranej przez zawodników gości. Piłka była w posiadaniu Kagami'ego. Przy nim od razu pojawił się Kise. Wydawało się, że po raz kolejny będą się mierzyć ze sobą.

- I co się niby zmieniło, hm?- zapytał Kise. Taiga nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego starał się ominąć obronę blondyna.

Kise był zdziwiony postępowaniem swojego przeciwnika. Zastanawiał się co on teraz kombinuje. Nie widział niczego podejrzanego w jego ruchach. Sądził, że czerwonowłosy zamierza, znowu, spróbować fade-away. Niestety pomylił się. W pewnym momencie Kagami podał piłkę do tyłu. Kise nie zdążył zareagować, przez co piłka przeleciała tuż koło niego. Dodatkowo był jeszcze bardziej zdziwiony, kiedy okazało się, że tuż obok niego znajduje się Kuroko. Dziewczyna od razu podała piłkę do Taigi.

_Skoordynował się z Kurokocchi?_- pomyślał zaskoczony. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś był do tego zdolny.

Kagami nie czekał na to, aż Kise zareaguje i natychmiast wykonał wsad. W drugiej kwarcie to Seirin zdobyło pierwsze punkty. Dzięki temu można było usłyszeć okrzyk radości z ławki gości. Nie byli wcześniej do końca przekonani czy ta strategia się uda. Teraz zaś byli pewni, że współpraca między Kuroko a Kagami'm na pewno pomoże im wygrać.

Gdy biali znów byli przy piłce,czerwonowłosy po raz kolejny ominął blondyna podając piłkę do dziewczyny. Myśląc, że poda ona z powrotem do chłopaka, Kise natychmiast przesunął się bliżej własnego kosza, zasłaniając tym Kagami'ego. Dziewczyna nie miała zamiaru jednak podawać do nr 10, lecz do swojego kapitana, który nie był w tej chwili kryty. Ten wykonał natychmiast rzut za trzy punkty. Teraz różnica punktów wynosiła tylko trzy! Zadowolony kapitan poprawił swoje okulary i odwrócił się do swoich zawodników. Ci jednak nie zauważyli tego i wracali już do obrony.

- Ten nr 4 jest niezły... macie na niego uważać.- Powiedział Kasamatsu do swojej drużyny.- Nr 10 również jest niebezpieczny... Te kombinacje, które wykonuje z nr 11...- wydawało się, że jego zawodnicy nie rozumieli, co ma na myśli, dlatego postanowił im wyjaśnić.- Przez całą pierwszą kwartę to nr 10 dostawał podania. Teraz sam zaczął podawać.

- Dużo to zmienia?- zapytał jeden z zawodników.

- Oczywiście, że tak! Dotychczas to Kuroko podawała piłki, a Kagami wykorzystywał swoją siłę, aby przebić się przez naszą obronę w jeden na jeden. Teraz jak zaczęli do siebie podawać mają więcej możliwych ruchów do wykonania.

Riko również zauważyła możliwości płynące z tego, że wszyscy jej zawodnicy podają piłki. Była zadowolona również z tego powodu, że nareszcie mieli sposób na wykorzystanie tego, że Kise nie był wstanie skopiować praktycznie niewidzialnego gracza- Kuroko.

- Kurokocchi!- krzyknął zrezygnowany Kise, kiedy po raz kolejny Taiga i Tetsumi do siebie podawali piłkę.

Dziewczyna przez dłuższą chwilę nie wiedziała jak zareagować. Patrzyła się na blondyna spokojnie, po jakimś czasie postanowiła się jednak odezwać.

- Osobna ani ja, ani Kagami-kun nie jesteśmy wstanie cię pokonać, lecz gdy połączymy siły możemy to zrobić.- Powiedziała spokojnie.- Kise-kun jesteś silny...- nie dokończyła zdania.

- Naprawdę się zmieniłaś.- Kise pochylił głowę tak, że nie było widać jego oczu.- W Teiko nigdy tak nie graliśmy. Ale...- spojrzał prosto w oczy dziewczyny.- To mnie nie powstrzyma. Ja nie przegram! Może to i prawda, że nie jestem wstanie skopiować technik Kurokocchi, ale Kurokocchi nie jest może grać przez całe czterdzieści minut. Dlatego w drugiej połowie to znowu ja będę prowadził.- Kasamatsu podał do niego piłkę.

Kise był przygotowany na to, że przed nim stanie Kagami chcąc go powstrzymać, lecz ku jego zaskoczniu przed nim pojawiła się niebieskowłosa dziewczyna. Nie tylko blondyn był zaskoczony pojawieniem się Tetsumi. Cała drużyna Kaijo nie spodziewała się czegoś takiego. Dotychczas Kuroko cały czas podawała, bądź zabierała piłki, lecz nic poza tym. Kise nie wydawał się jednak tak zaskoczony jak pozostali członkowie jego drużyny. Patrzył cały czas na dziewczynę z nie dowierzaniem.

_Tak jak kiedyś..._- pomyślał przypominając sobie dni w Teiko.

- Ta dziewczyna przeciwko Kise...?

- Czy ona przypadkiem nie podwalała cały czas piłek?

- Nie pamiętam, aby robiła cokolwiek innego.- Rozmawiali między sobą rezerwowi zawodnicy Kaijo.

- Nie ma szans!- stwierdzili jednocześnie.

Gdy według nich wynik był przesądzony, między Kuroko i Kise można było wyczuć napięcie. Kise uśmiechnął się do Tetsumi.

- Nie sądziłem, że się jeszcze kiedykolwiek zmierzymy.

- Ja również nie...

- Nie wiem co planujecie, ale... Tym mnie nie pokonacie!- powiedział omijając dziewczynę.- Nie masz szans mnie zatrzymać, Kurokocchi!- Natychmiast przed sobą dostrzegł Kagami'ego. Przez chwilę zatrzymał się zaskoczony.

- Mylisz się. Nie chcemy cię zatrzymać...- zaczął Kagami uśmiechając się pewny siebie.

- Chcemy zabrać piłkę!- dokończyła Aida.

Właśnie w tej chwili Kuroko, która stała tuż za Kise zabrała mu piłkę z rąk. Piłka odrazu znalazła się w posiadaniu zawodników Seirin, a ci od razu zdobyli kolejne punkty.

- Co z tego, że jesteś wstanie skopiować wszystko, co zobaczysz, skoro nie pozwolimy ci podejść do kosza?- powiedział Kagami.  
Nie marnując czasu, Kise znowu miał w posiadaniu piłkę.

- Kto powiedział, że muszę podejść pod kosz? Nikt mi nie zabroni rzucać.- Wyskoczył do góry, chcąc rzucić piłkę. Kuroko nie spodziewała się, że Ryouta, będzie chciał zrobić coś takiego. Po chwili poczuła jak coś dotyka jej głowy.

Gdy Kise właśnie rzucił piłkę, Kagami wyskoczył i odbił piłkę, gdy ta leciała w kierunku kosza. Aby móc wyskoczyć wystarczająco wysoko chwycił dziewczynę za głowę i użył jej jako podpórki.

- Szybki atak!- wykrzyczał jeden z zawodników.

Kise jakby otrząsając się z szoku przeklnął pod nosem i błyskawicznie się odwrócił. Nie zauważył jednak, że dziewczyna nadal za nim stała i odwracając się uderzył ją w głowę. Siła uderzenia była wystarczająco silna, aby dziewczyna upadła na podłogę. Wszyscy zawodnicy patrzyli na to w przerażeniu. Kagami i kapitan Seirin pobiegli natychmiast do rannej. Aida poprosiła o czas, aby móc sprawdzić w jakim stanie jest Tetsumi. Nad lewym okiem błękitnookiej leciała krew.

- Przynieście apteczkę!- zawołała trener.

- Kuroko wszystko w porządku?- zapytał Hyuuga.

- Ziemia się trochę kręci...- powiedziała nie pewnie.- Dam radę.- Dodała po chwili, lecz sekundę później prawie upadła. Na szczęście w porę chwycił ją Kagami.

Dziewczyna została zabrana z boiska, pomogli jej inni zawodnicy Sierin. Położyli ją na przygotowanej chwilę wcześniej macie tuż za ławką. Riko opatrzyła jej głowę i z niepokojem stwierdziła, że niebieskowłosa nie jest wstanie grać dalej w meczu.

Nie tylko oni przejmowali się stanem dziewczyny. Kise, gdy tylko zrozumiał do czego się przyczynił, cały zbladł. Jak on mógł być tak nie uważny? Co z tego, że Kuroko trudno dostrzec? Powinien bardziej na nią uważać. Nie mógł teraz bać się tylko o jej stan zdrowia. Obawiał się teraz, co zrobi z nim Akashi, jak tylko dowie się co stało się jego kuzynką. Dobrze wiedział, do czego jest zdolny czerwonowłosy, jeżeli ktoś zranił jego kuzynkę. Kise wiedział, że od wydarzeń z drugiej klasy w Teiko nikt nie odważył się nawet zbliżyć do Tetsumi, jeśli wcześniej nie otrzymał pozwolenia od jej kuzyna. Stało się to niepisaną zasadą. Teraz jak sam przyczynił się do tego, że dziewczyna jest ranna mógł tylko się modlić o to, że Akashi dowie się o tym wystarczająco późno, aby mógł się gdzieś ukryć. Bo Akashi na pewno się o tym dowie.

- Drugi rok niech zamie się ofensywą!- powiedziała trener odchodząc od rannej i odwracając się do swoich zawodników.- Może i to dopiero druga kwarta, ale nie możemy zdobyć przewagi. Kise będzie kopiował twoje ruchy Kagami, więc skup się na obronie.  
- Czy to na pewno dobry pomysł?- zapytał zdziwiony czerwonowłosy.

- Będzie dobrze.- Uśmiechnął się do niego Hyuuga.- Więcej wiary. Mówię, że będzie dobrze, ty cholerny tępaku. Od czasu do czasu mógłbyś posłuchać starszych kolegów, albo przygotuj się na męczarnię!- Odwrócił się w kierunku boiska zanim Kagami zdążył na niego spojrzeć.- Ach ta młodzież... Macie mnie słuchać i zginać się w pokłonach.- Mówił cały czas tak samo się uśmiechając.

- Kapitan nie wytrzymał i mówi, co myśli.- Powiedział załamany Izuki. Taiga spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.- Spokojnie. Zawsze ma tak w krytycznych momentach gry. Poprawia mu się w takich chwilach celność, dlatego nam zostaw ofensywę, a sam zajmij się obroną kosza.

Mecz wznowiono. Kolejny raz piłka latała między zawodnikami. Może nie działo się to w takim tempie, jak wtedy, gdy grała Kuroko, lecz nadal nadawano szybkie tempo gry. Zawodnicy Seirin nie przestawali nacierać na zawodników gospodarzy. Kiedy tylko nr 4 Seirin był przy piłce najczęściej znajdował się przy linii za trzy punkty, dlatego od razu wykonywał rzuty za trzy.

Trafił.

- Niestety nasi zawodnicy nie potrafią się poddawać.- Zaczęła Riko.- Najlepszy zawodnik w krytycznych momentach- nie zawodny strzelec, Hyuuga Junpei! Zawsze opanowany, nigdy nie panikuje. Uwielbiający gry i żarty słowne- Izuki Shun! Cichy zawodnik, który zawsze wykonuje swoją robotę. Nikt jeszcze nie słyszał jego głosu- Mitobe Rinnnosuke! Potrafiący wszystko a zarazem nic- Koganei Shinji!

Nie przestawali grać. Nikt nie mógł przewidzieć, jaki będzie wynik końcowy. Kto by w ogóle pomyślał, że będą wstanie grać na takim poziomie? Wynik cały czas się zmieniał i nikt nie wiedział jak będzie wyglądał na końcu. Kasamatsu był zaskoczony faktem, że Seirin był wstanie grać w taki sposób nie mając pomocy Kuroko. Mimo to każdy zauważył, że wykorzystają głównie swojego kapitana, który strzelał z trzy punkty. Tylko czy dadzą radę tak grać do końca?


	8. Rozdział 7

Na wstępie chciałam wszystkich przeprosić, że dodają rozdział dopiero teraz. Niestety nie miałam możliwości dodania kolejnego rozdziału wcześniej. Możliwe, że kolejny rozdział pojawi się dopiero za dwa tygodnie, gdyż na pewien czas muszę iść do szpitala i nie będę miała okazji napisać kolejnego rozdziału.

Oczywiści życzę wszystkim Wesołych Świąt!( tak, tak refleks mam naprawdę mocnyXD) Powodzenia w Nowym Roku, dużo zdrowia, szczęścia i tego, aby spełniły się wasze wszystkie marzenia.

Planowałam wcześniej dodać jeszcze jakiś dodatkowy rozdział to tematyce świątecznej lub noworocznej, lecz nic z tego niestety nie wyszło. No ale na końcu tego miesiąca Kuroko na urodzinki, więc postaram się coś dodać wtedy, lecz niczego nie obiecuję :)

Jeszcze raz wszystkim dziękuję za komentarze i za to, że czytają to co piszę... wiem, że nie jest jakieś super, ale naprawdę się cieszę, że się wam podoba. Obiecuję, że niedługo zacznie się wszystko rozkręcać, gdyż na razie musiałam się trzymać tego co się działo w mandze, gdyż jakbym o tym tylko wspomniała, nie mogłabym dodać nowych wątków nie burząc chronologii i logiki, ale to nie potrwa już długo obiecuję!

* * *

- Cholera, powoli zaczynam tracić koncentrację.- Stwierdził Hyuuga po raz kolejny oddając strzał.

Nie można było mu się dziwić. W końcu przez ostatnie dziesięć minut to na nim głównie polegano. Od kiedy Kuroko nie mogła grać, Seirin z całych sił starał się nie odbiegać zbyt mocno w punktacji od Kajio. Na razie udawało im się, gdyż wynik wynosił 68-74. Przegrywali sześcioma punktami, lecz przez to, że grali bez jednego ze swoich asów, można było stwierdzić, że są silni. Pozostały jeszcze trzy minuty do zakończenia trzeciej kwarty.

Nie tylko zawodnicy z Seirin, którzy grali w meczu wydawali się zdenerwowani tym wynikiem meczu. Na ławce drużyny białych również dało się wyczuć ciężką atmosferę. Trener z całych sił starała się wymyślić sposób na wyjście z tej sytuacji. Mieli wprawdzie jeszcze ponad dziesięć minut, aby wygrać z Kaijo, lecz przy takim tempie gry, nawet tyle czasu mogło nie wystarczyć.

- Trenerze... damy radę?- zapytał Hiroshi, jeden z zawodników Seirin.

- Przez to, że pierwsza kwarta była tak ciężka zaczyna im brakować sił... Gdybyśmy mieli chociaż Kuroko...- powiedziała prawie szeptem, lecz dziewczyna, która leżała na macie tuż za nią i tak to usłyszała. Powoli wstała.

- Rozumiem.- Rzekła cicho. Riko spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. Od razu wstała i podeszła do niej.- To ja idę.- Zamierzała iść w kierunku boiska, lecz powstrzymała ją trener stając przed nią.

- Poczekaj! Nie możesz tam iść. Jesteś ranna.- Kuroko popatrzyła na nią zdziwiona.

- Ale sama przed chwilą powiedziałaś...

- Wcale nie mówiłam, że masz grać, tylko co by było gdybyś grała...!- starała się wyjaśnić błękitnookiej sytuację.

- To idę.- Ponowiła swoją próbę wejścia na boisko.

- Mowy nie...!

- Jeśli wejdę na boisko i wezmę udział w meczu to jestem wstanie zmienić wynik, prawda? Więc proszę mi na to pozwolić. Poza tym obiecałam Kagami'emu-kun, że będę jego cieniem.- Powiedziała spokojnie, lecz jej głos brzmiał stanowczo.

Aida nie wiedziała, co zrobić w takiej sytuacji. To jasne, że nie chciała puszczać rannego gracza na boisko. Postąpiłaby nieodpowiedzialne. Już teraz nie było wiadomo, czy Kuroko nie ma jakiegoś urazu głowy przez ten upadek. Gdyby teraz wzięła udział w meczu to jej stan mógłby się jeszcze pogorszyć. Każdy odpowiedzialny trener nie pozwoliłby na taką sytuację. Teraz, gdy patrzyła na niebieskowłosą nie widziała w jej oczach niczego innego tylko determinację. Wiedziała, że dziewczyna chce wygrać.Nie mogła jej za to winić.

Pozostali zawodnicy, którzy siedzieli na ławce, również nie dowierzali w słowa Tetsumi. Nie mogli uwierzyć w to co ona mówi. Oni tak samo jak ona nie chcieli przegrać tego meczu, lecz nie mogli nic w tej chwili zrobić. Wiadomo, może i Tetsumi nie ma zbyt dużej sprawności fizycznej, ale i tak była lepsza od większości zawodników... nigdy się nie poddawała. Mimo że nie znali się najdłużej i tak to dostrzegli. Aida westchnęła zrezygnowana.

- Dobrze...- zaczęła powoli, jakby jeszcze chciała zmienić zdanie.- Ale pamiętaj, jak tylko zauważę, że coś niepokojącego się dzieje, od razu cię zdejmę z boiska.

*8*

W tym samym czasie w innej części miasta ludzie zdziwieni patrzyli na dwójkę nastolatków. Nic dziwnego, nie często widzi się riksze. Ciemnowłosy chłopak z całych sił próbował jechać, gdy w tym czasie zielonowłosy chłopak siedział z tyłu i spokojnie popijał sobie napój z puszki.

- Cholera, jak to jest, że co skrzyżowanie gramy w papier-kamień-nożyczki, po to, aby zdecydować, kto będzie pedałować, a ja za każdym razem przegrywam?

- To chyba jasne...- zaczął drugi chłopak uśmiechając się lekko.- W Oha-Asa stwierdzili, że dzisiaj największe szczęście mają raki, który jest moim znakiem zodiaku.

- I co z tego?!- krzyknął się wkurzony Takao.- Po co się wysilać, aby zobaczyć czyiś mecz treningowy? Ci ludzie z twojego gimnazjum to chociaż dobrzy są?

- Człowiek-widmo i papuga...

- Co to ma niby znaczyć, Shin-chan?!

- Nie gadaj tylko jedź szybciej, bo nie zdążymy na koniec meczu, a zaczyna się czwarta kwarta.

- To przez ciebie się spóźnimy Shin-chan. Przez to, że musiałeś obejrzeć ten swój horoskop!

*8*

Zrezygnowana Aida zarządziła zmianę zawodników. Kuroko miała wejść na miejsce Kaganei'a. Żaden zawodnik nie patrzył na to przychylnie. Wiedzieli, że pomoc Tetsumi jest niezawodna, lecz nie chcieli nadwyrężać jej zdrowia kosztem wygranej.

Dziewczyna powoli wchodziła na boisko. Podeszła do Kagami'ego. Przez chwilę na niego patrzyła.

- Zaczynamy.- Powiedział Kagami.

- Tak-odpowiedziała.

Kise patrzył spokojnie na Kuroko, jednakże cały czas zastanawiał się, dlaczego dziewczyna to robi... dlaczego cały czas się poświęca. Już wcześniej wiedział, że nigdy się nie podda, lecz miał nadzieję, że po tym jak została ranna nie będzie już dłużej grać. Zauważył jak Tetsumi dyskretnie pociera prawą rękę. Pamiętał, że dziewczyna nie upadła na nią. Mimo to najwidoczniej zaczęła ją boleć. Skrzywił się widząc to, lecz nic nie powiedział.

Chwilę po tym mecz został kontynuowany. Kuroko cały czas podawał piłki. Starała się unikać używania prawej dłoni, lecz w niektórych przypadkach nie miała wyjścia. Lekko krzywiła się wtedy, lecz nie chciała, aby jej trener to zauważyła, bo myślałaby, że to wina jej upadku. Mimo to jej podania były mocne i celne jak wcześniej. Zawodnicy Kajio wydawali się zaskoczeni tym, co się dzieje. Dopiero po chwili zrozumieli, że wpływ na to jak gra ma fakt, że przez prawie dwie kwarty nie brała udziału w meczu i przez ten czas zdążyła odpocząć na tyle, by misudirection się odnowiło.

Seirin błyskawicznie zdobywało kolejne punkty. Mimo wszystko mecz, w którym mają do dyspozycji Kuroko jest inny od pozostałych. W tej chwili była tylko dwupunktowa różnica między wynikami. Kuroko podała piłkę do Hyuug'i, który teraz mógł rzucać tylko za dwa punkt. Niestety, ale przez to, że wcześniej cały czas starał się rzucać za trzy, był zbyt zmęczony i zdekoncentrowany, aby móc nadal wykonywać celne rzuty z takiej odległości. Teraz jednak udało mu się zdobyć dwa punkty, dzięki czemu był remis.

Wszyscy patrzyli na to w osłupieniu. Trener Kajio był wściekły z takiego obrotu spraw. Nie spodziewał się wcześniej, że jakaś szkoła, która powstała przed rokiem, może utworzyć drużynę, która będzie mogła się równać z jego zawodnikami. Przecież oni byli na krajowym poziomie! To musiał być jakiś żart!

Kise patrzył się zaskoczony na wynik. Nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Był jednak pewny, że mecz z Kuroko nie będzie należał do najłatwiejszych. Po chwili uśmiechnął się jednak. Dzięki temu mecz był bardziej interesujący. Mimo wszystko nie chciał przegrać. Tak szybko jak uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, tak szybko zniknął. Popatrzył na Kuroko i Kagami'ego groźniejszym spojrzeniem. Dziewczyna wcześniej nie widziała, aby kiedykolwiek tak na kogoś patrzył... poza pewną osobą, której nikt z Teiko nie chciał wspominać.

Można było wyczuć zmianę w nastawieniu blondyna. Kagami był pewny, że jego aura się zmieniła, nie umiał jednak dokładnie określić jak. Był za to pewien, że Ryouta zmieni teraz sposób swojej gry. Blondyn był teraz przy piłce. Błyskawicznie ominął obronę Tetsumi. Teraz blokował go Kagami. Kise na chwilę się zatrzymał. Błękitnowłosa chciała, jak wcześniej, wykorzystać ten moment, aby zabrać piłkę, lecz blondyn to przewidział. Wykonał szybko kozła w przeniósł piłkę do drugiej ręki, przez co dziewczyna nie mogła mu jej zabrać. Zarówno Kuroko jak i Kagami byli tym zszokowani, przez co zawodnik Kajio łatwo ominął Taigę. Czerwonowłosy za późno się zorientował, przez co Kise wykonał wsad i zdobył dla swojej drużyny dwa punkty. Kajio znów prowadziło.

- Nie przegram z nikim!- wokół blondyna gomadziła się czarna aura.- Nawet, jeśli to Kurokocchi jest moim przeciwnikiem!

Wydawało się, że ten kosz wszyscy zawodnicy traktują jako zaproszenie do gry na takim poziomie jak w pierwszych minutach, pierwszej kwarty. Zawodnicy na nowo przemieszczali się między obroną a atakiem. Co chwilę jakaś drużyna zdobywała punkty. Wiadomo było jednak, że przy takim tempie gry i kończącym się czasem różnica dwóch koszy może zapewnić zwycięstwo. Najgorsze było jednak to, że Seirin było jedynie wstanie wyrównać z Kajio. Nie byli wstanie zdobyć punktu przewagi. Nie poddawali się jednak i grali do ostatniej sekundy.

Na piętnaście sekund przed końcem meczu Seirin zdobyło dwa punkty, przez co znów był remis. Kajiio był przy piłce.

- Musimy przechwycić piłkę inaczej przegramy!- wykrzyknął kapitan drużyny białych.

Każdy z zawodników Seirin krył kogoś z Kajio. Teraz miała paść decyzja, która z drużyn przegra, a która wyjdzie z tego zwycięsko. Seirin, czy Kajio? Kagami miał właśnie pobiec bliżej swojego kosza, lecz powstrzymała go Kuroko.

- Poczekaj Kagami-kun.- Mówiła spokojnie.- Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, której Kise-kun nie jest wstanie skopiować. Uda się to tylko, jeśli przechwycimy piłkę. Musimy...

- Nie brońcie tylko atakujcie!- krzyk Riko zagłuszył głos Testumi, lecz Kagami znajdował się na tyle blisko dziewczyny, by móc usłyszeć co ma ona do powiedzenia.

Pozostało tylko siedem sekund. Kasamatsu był przy piłce. Właśnie przymierzał się do rzutu. Najbliżej niego znajdował się Hyuuga, lecz był on zbyt wykończony by skoczyć po piłkę. Na szczęście, gdy piłka leciała już w kierunku kosza Seirin, Taiga był wystarczająco, blisko, aby ją przechwycić. Od razu podał ją do swojego kapitana i wraz z Kuroko pobiegł w stronę przeciwległego kosza. Hyuuga nie czekając ani chwili podał ją z powrotem do czerwonowłosego, gdy ten znajdował się już w połowie drogi.

Jakby czekając na tą chwilę Kise znajdował się pod swoim koszem. Był pewny, że nikt inny nie będzie wstanie na czas zdążyć podbiec tutaj, dlatego nie mógł pozwolić, aby Taiga był wstanie wykonać wsad. Teraz, gdy był on przy piłce, było pewna dal blondyna, że będzie chciał go wyminąć, a Tetsumi robi w tym przypadku z podpuchę. Za dziewczynę na tyle dobrze, że wie, co ona potrafi.

- Kuroko!- krzyknął Kagami podając piłkę do dziewczyny tuż przed Kise. Blondyn nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Wie, że dziewczyna nie umie celnie rzucić do kosza. Dlatego właśnie tym bardziej nie mógł uwierzyć, kiedy niebieskowłosa rzuciła piłkę w kierunku kosza.

Pozostały raptem dwie sekundy. Wszyscy czekali ma moment, w którym dowiedzą się czy piłka wpadnie, czy też nie.

- Nie!- krzyknął nagle Kasamatsu.- To alley-oop!

Kagami jakby chcąc wykonać wsad wyskoczył do góry. Już teraz było wiadome, że piłka nie trafi. Taiga wyciągnął ręce by złapać ją w locie. Gdy złapie piłkę, chciał wpakować ją do kosza na sekundę przed końcem, lecz nie tylko kapitan Kajio zorientował się, co planowali nr 10 i nr 11 Seirin. Kise również skoczył po piłkę. Stało się to w tym samy czasie, co Kagami. Blondyn znajdował się teraz za nim. Nie mógł dosięgnąć piłki. Kagami przypomniał sobie co mu powiedziała Kuroko.

_"To proste zagranie, lecz można go użyć tylko raz."_

- Już nie dasz rady mnie skopiować!- Krzyknął odwracając się twarzą do Kise.- To koniec!- wrzucił piłkę do kosza. Kise upadł.

_"Jeśli wrzucisz piłkę w ostatniej sekundzie gry, to będzie koniec."_

Seirin wygłał wynikiem 100-98. Wszyscy obecni na sali byli mocno zaskoczeni- i przegrani, i zwycięzcy. Gdy pierwszy szok spowodowany dostrzeżeniem wyniku minął, dało się słyszeć głośny wiwat ze strony drużyny białych. Oczywiście Kuroko tylko się lekko uśmiechnęła. Wszyscy byli zmęczeni, lecz to nie przeszkadzało im, aby okazać radość na wieść o wygranej... zwłaszcza, że mecz naprawdę był ciężki.

Zawodnicy Kajio również nie mogli uwierzyć w to co się stało. Nie spodziewali się przegranej, lecz wiedzieli, że to, co się teraz stało było głównie kwestią szczęścia. Najbardziej jednak nie mógł w to wszystko uwierzyć Kise. Gdy inni zawodnicy z jego drużyny wzdychali zrezygnowani, ten patrzył się przed siebie. Po jego twarzy dało się zindetyfikować szok i niedowierzanie.

- My... przegraliśmy?- szepnął nawet nie wiedząc, że powiedział to na głos. Nie można go było jednak winić za jego zachowanie. To był pierwszy raz, gdy przegrał. Kuroko również to wiedziała. Popatrzyła w kierunku blondyna. Mogła dostrzec niewielki łzy w jego oczach. Nie spodziewała się takiej reakcji z jego strony, lecz nie zareagowała. Po chwili chciała do niego podejść, lecz zauważyła, że Kasamatsu już jest koło niego.

Kise w momencie, w którym zorientował się, że płacze, otarł łzy. Licealiści, którzy jeszcze przed chwilą kibicowali zawodnikom ze swojej szkoły, teraz zadawali sobie na przemian pytania, dlaczego ich zawodnik płacze z powodu przegranej. W tym momencie kapitan drużyny niebieskich z całych sił kopną Ryoute w plecy.

- Co się mażesz, idioto!? Rany fakt, że jeszcze nigdy nie przegrałeś jeszcze bardziej mnie wpienia!- krzyknął Kasamatsu.- Po prostu dodaj do swojego słownika słowo „zemsta"!

Gdy zawodnicy doszli do siebie ustawili się na środku boiska. Sędzia ogłosił wynik. Wszyscy podziękowali za możliwość grania. Zaraz po tym wszyscy zawodnicy Seirin udali się do szatni, aby się przebrać- Kuroko przebrała się w łazience. Gdy zwycięscy mieli wychodzić, zauważyli, że z sali gimnastycznej wyszła drużyna Kajio. Odwrócili się w ich kierunku. Aida wręcz promieniała z radości, czego nie można było powiedzieć o trenerze przeciwnej drużyny.

Kapitanowie obu drużyn podeszli do siebie i uścisnęli sobie dłonie.

- Nasze szkoły są w innych regionach, dlatego najbliższym terminem do ponownego meczu będą finały z zawodach krajowych.- Zaczął Kasamatsu.

- Na pewno się tam spotkamy- odpowiedział Hyuuga.

Tetsumi patrzyła na to spokojnie. Po chwili usłyszała jak uczniowie Kajio pytają się siebie nawzajem, gdzie znajduje się blond zawodnik ich drużyny. Rozejrzała się, lecz nie mogła nigdzie znaleźć Kise. Wiedziała, że chłopak musiał się okropnie czuć przez pierwszą w swoim życiu przegraną, lecz w tym momencie nie wiedziała czy mogłaby mu jakość pomóc. Nie mogła się teraz nad tym zastanawiać, ponieważ jej drużyna właśnie kierowała się do bramy wyjściowej. Zamierzali już wracać do domu, a musieli jeszcze iść z dziewczyną do lekarza, aby sprawdził, czy Kuroko nie uszkodziła sobie głowy, gdy upadła podczas meczu. Nie chciała tego, lecz Aida się uparła.

*8*

Za budynkiem szkolnym, Kise ochładzał sobie twarz wodą. Gdy poczuł, że wystarczająco się ochłodził- i uspokoił przy tym- zakręcił kurek. Nadal do niego nie docierał wynik meczu.

- Bliźnięta mają dziś pecha, ale naprawdę nie sądziłem, że przegrasz.- Usłyszał tuż za sobą. Odwrócił się w kierunku, z którego dochodził głos i ujrzał zielonowłosego nastolatka.

- Czyli przyszedłeś zobaczyć mecz.- Odparł blondyn.

- Jestem tu na zastępstwo za Akashi'ego.- Mówił poprawiając swoje okulary lewą dłonią.- Mimo to ten mecz był beznadziejny. Nawet małpa potrafi wykonać takie wsady.- Ciągnął dalej.

- Nie widzieliśmy się od zakończenia gimnazjum.- Mruknął Kise.- Poza tym, jaka jest niby różnica między wsadami i innymi sposobami? Liczy się to, że zdobywa się punkty.

- Gdy jesteś blisko kosza, to logiczne, że piłka musi wpaść. Dopiero jak strzela się z odległości można mówić o wartości rzutu.- Rzucił blondynowi ręcznik, który ten szybko chwycił.- Możesz dawać z siebie wszystko, lecz i tak na końcu decyduje szczęście. Tak jak to powiedzenie: „Człowiek strzela, pan Bóg kule nosi". Ja jestem człowiekiem, który strzela. Dodatkowo zawsze mam przy sobie mój szczęśliwy przedmiot, dlatego zawsze trafiam.- Powiedział unosząc nieco do góry lewą rękę, w której trzymał porcelanową żabę-swój dzisiejszy szczęśliwy przedmiot.

_Nigdy nie zrozumiem tego człowieka._- pomyślał zrezygnowany Ryouta.- _I to jest najlepszy strzelec Kiseki no Sedai._

- Nie powinieneś raczej rozmawiać z Kurokocchi? W końcu to dla niej przyszedłeś.

- Nie przyszedłem dla niej, idioto, tylko, dlatego, że kazał mi to zrobić Akashi. Poza tym nie ma takiej potrzeby. Jej grupa krwi i moja są najgorzej dopasowane, dlatego się nie dogadujemy. Jest wartościowym zawodnikiem i szanuję ją, ale dopóki nie zrozumie, jak się ogranicza nie będę mógł tego zaakceptować.

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie robi tego celowo. Gdyby poddała się teraz operacji...- Zaczął, lecz zielonooki mu przerwał.

- Nie mogę zaakceptować faktu, że poszła do jakieś słabej szkoły. I nie tym powinieneś się teraz przejmować. Akashi już wie co się jej stało podczas waszego meczu.

Kise od razu zbladł. Był pewny, że jego były kapitan dowie się o stanie zdrowia swojej kuzynki, ale nie spodziewał się, że to nastąpi tak szybko.  
- Ty... mu powiedziałeś?- zapytał cicho.

- Powiedział, że spotka się z tobą w tą sobotę i nawet nie masz myśleć nad tym, aby nie mieć dla niego czasu.- Odpowiedział poważnie.- Co ty sobie idioto myślałeś? A gdyby upadła na prawą dłoń?- Dodał, przez co blondyn miał jeszcze większe poczucie winy.

- Jak mogłeś to zrobić?!- usłyszeli głośny krzyk za sobą. Gdy się odwrócili, zauważyli, jak Takao jedzie w ich kierunku ciągnąc za sobą riksze.- Zostawiłeś mnie, gdy utknęliśmy w korku! Myślisz, że jak to było dla mnie upokarzające, co?!

- Wracamy, Takao.- Rzekł spokojnie Midorima idąc przed siebie. Na chwilę jednak odwrócił się do Kise.- Nawet nie myśl o tym, że w najbliższym czasie będziesz mógł z nią grać. NIe ma szans, abym przegrał.- Po tych słowach się oddalił. Takao zrezygnowany i wściekły ruszył za nim.


	9. Rzodział 8

- Z Tetsumi wszystko w porzątku.- Powiedział lekarz.- Nie powinnaś się jednak przemęczać przez najbliższy tydzień.- Zwrócił się do niebieskookiej.

Riko odetchnęła z ulgą. Mimo iż dziewczyna wcześniej zapewniała ją, że nic jej nie dolega, wolała, aby zbadał ją lekarz. Uparła się nawet do tego stopnia, że osobiście towarzyszyła jej przy badaniach. Brązowowłosa uśmiechnęła się i podziękowała lekarzowi. Kuroko również podziękowała mu, a po chwili obydwie wyszły z gabinetu szpitalnego. Zaczęły kierować się do wyjścia ze szpitala. Aida mówiła coś do dziewczyny, lecz ta nie słuchała jej tylko rozglądała się po szpitalu. Kiedy dostrzegła to czego szukała zwróciła się do koleżanki.

- Mogłabym na chwilę tam pójść, trenerze? To ważne.- Mówiąc to wskazała na białe drzwi prowadzące na V Oddział.

Brązowołosa przez chwilę patrzyła na nią uważnie po czym spojrzała na drzwi. Wydawało się, że bardziej niż nad tym czy udzielić dziewczynie zgody, zastanawiała się co to za Oddział.

- Możesz,- zaczęła niepewnie.- Mam iść z tobą?

- Nie musisz. Powinnaś wrócić do reszty drużyny i powiedzieć im, że nic mi nie dolega.- Odezwała się spokojnie.- Możecie już wracać do domu. Mój wujek pracuje w tym szpitalu i może mnie odwieść do domu.- Dodała po chwili.

Aida nie była pewna co powinna zrobić. Z jednej strony była odpowiedzialna za wszystkich zawodników i nie powinna zastawiać Kuroko samej, nawet jeśli jest to szpital. Z drugiej jednak strony, jeżeli ona twierdziła, że wujek zawiezie ją do domu, to musiała być prawda.

- Za ile by cię zawiózł?

- Jego zmiana powinna skończyć się za parę minut.- Powiedziała patrząc na zegarek.

Brązowowłosa również spojrzała w tamtym kierunku. Przez chwilę znowu była zamyślona. Po kilku sekundach odwróciła się w kierunku niebieskowłosej, lecz dziewczyny już tam nie było.

- Znowu to zrobiła?!- krzyknęła zanim przypomniała sobie gdzie się znajduje. Westchnęła. Teraz, kiedy Kuroko zniknęła to i tak jej nie znajdzie. Aida nie miała innego wyjścia, jak wrócić do reszty drużyny.

*8*

- Przepraszam, czy doktor Akashi ma w tej chwili czas?- zapytała się spokojnie Kuroko pielęgniarki. Wcześniej poczekała moment, aż kobieta zwróci na nią uwagę, lecz nic z tego nie wyszło. Nie była zdziwiona, jak osoba, do której się odezwała podskoczyła zaskoczona.

- Ach Kuroko-chan!- odezwała się pielęgniarka.- Dawno cię tutaj nie widziałam.- Dodała po chwili.

Po wypadku, któremu uległa kilka lat temu,, Tetsumi przez długi czas była w szpitalu. Przez ten czas, kiedy miała spokojnie leżeć w łóżku to wujek Akashi przychodzi do niej sprawdzić, jak się czuje. Z czasem, kiedy mogła już się poruszać to ona do niego czasami przychodziła. Wtedy poznała większość pielęgniarek z Oddziału, w którym się znajdowała. Obecnie również co jakiś czas przychodzi na badania, dlatego nadal jest rozpoznawalna w tej okolicy.

- Mogę do niego zajrzeć?- zapytała.

- Ależ oczywiście.- Odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.- Wybacz, nie wiedziałam, że masz dzisiaj badania.

- Nie mam. Musiałam przyjść tutaj z powodu urazu głowy i pomyślałam, że przyjdę do wujka.- Po tych słowach zaczęła kierować się z stronę białych drzwi prowadzących do gabinetu jej krewnego.

Nie chciała, aby Mikono, pielęgniarka, z którą rozmawiała, zadawała jej więcej pytań. Wiedziała, że kobieta bardzo przejmuje się stanem zdrowie pacjętów i swoich znajomych. Gdy powiedziała o tym, iż doznała urazu głowy, wiedziała, że od razu zostanie wręcz "przygnieciona" przez miliony pytań. Nie chciała być nie miła, lecz nie chciała również, aby ktoś się nią aż tak przejmował. W ogóle nie chciała sprawiać problemów, ani nikogo martwić.  
Kuroko zapukała do drzwi. Po chwili usłyszała męski głos i weszła do środka. Lekarz spojrzał zaskoczony.

- Tetsumi, co się stało?- zapytał zaniepokojony. Nie codziennie przychodziła do niego w godzinach pracy jego bratanica.

- Byłam w okolicy i pomyślałam, że przyjdę.- Odpowiedziała podchodząc bliżej.- Jeżeli to jakiś problem to mogę pójść.

- Nie, nic się nie stało. Jestem po prostu zaskoczony tym, że tutaj przyszłaś. Za parę minut kończę zmianę, więc mogę...- nie mógł dokończyć, gdyż Mikono wegła do pokoju.

- Doktorze Akashi jest pan pilnie potrzebny! Pacjent z pokoju 104 dostał ataku!- Po tych słowach wyszła pośpiesznie idąc do wcześniej wymienionego pokoju.

- Wybacz Tetsumi.- Powiedział wstając z krzesła.- Niestety nie skończę wcześniej pracy. Jeśli możesz poczekać jeszcze godzinę to wtedy razem wrócimy do domu.

- Dobrze wujku. Pójdę w tym czasie do parku koło szpitala, dobrze?

- Zgoda.- Nie powiedział nic więcej, gdyż śpieszył się do pacjenta.

*8*

Gdy niebieskooka wyszła ze szpitala, tak jak wcześniej powiedziała, poszła do parku. O tej porze dnia było to spokojne miejsce. Wiatr wiał delikatnie przez co było słychać szum liści. Na placu zabaw bawiły się małe dzieci, a tuż koło nich stali ich rodzice. Po przeciwnej stronie można było zobaczyć boisko do koszykówki ogrodzone kratami. Nieco dalej widać było boiska i korty do innych dyscyplin sportowych. Dziewczyna nieświadomi potarła nie w pełni sprawną dłoń.

- Kurokocchi?- usłyszała za sobą głos. Odwróciła się w tamtą stronę i zobaczyła Kise.- Kurokocchi!- krzyknął i pobiegł w jej kierunku, chcąc ją przytulić. Dziewczyna w porę się jednak odsunęła, przez co chłopak o mało co nie upadł na ziemię.

- Kise-kun- Rzekła bez emocji, gdy blondyn odwrócił się w jej kierunku z łzami w oczach.

- Kurokocchi tak bardzo mi przykro! Nie chciałem cię zranić!- Przytulił ja, tym razem dziewczyna się nie odsunęła. Nie minęło dużo czasu, a Ryouta ponownie się od niej odsunął.- Moglibyśmy porozmawiać?

- Przecież już to robimy.- Odpowiedziała obojętnie.

- Możemy usiąść?- wskazał na ławkę niedaleko. Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową i już po chwili siedzieli na drewnianej ławce.- Widziałem się dzisiaj z Midorimacchi'm.- Odparł chłopak podrzucając piłkę do koszykówki.

Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego bez wyrazu. Jeśli miałaby być szczera to nie do końca rozumiała do czego zmierza jej kolega. Nie wiedziała nawet o czym mogliby teraz rozmawiać.

- Nigdy specjalnie się z nim nie dogadywałam.- Powiedziała po chwili.

- Wiem, ale z jego lewą ręką nie ma żartów, szczególnie w dni dobre dla raków.

- Rozumiem.

- Dzisiaj przyszedł prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Akashicchi mu kazał- spojrzał w niebo.- Na początku Kurokocchi mnie odrzuciła, później przegrałem mecz... Beznadziejnie zaczynam licealne życie. Wiesz, że na serio chcę, abyś dołączyła do mojej drużyny...

- Wiem, ale nie mogę tego zrobić... Przepraszam.- Dodała cicho. Kise odwróci się do niej uśmiechnięty.

- Chcę porozmawiać o ważniejszych rzeczach. Dlaczego odeszłaś z drużyny zaraz po Mistrzostwach w zeszłym roku?- zapytał podrzucając piłkę w kierunki dziewczyny, która z łatwością ją złapała.

- Nie wiem do końca.

- Co?- Blondyn nie mógł jej zrozumieć. Skoro nie wie jaki był powód, to dlaczego to zrobiła?

- W czasie finałów... nie już nawet wcześniej, zaczęłam wątpić w powód, dla którego graliśmy. Wydawało mi się, że czegoś nam brakowało. Miała liczyć się tylko wygrana, nic innego nie było ważne.

- Przecież to prawda! Dla czego innego mielibyśmy grać?

- Przed tym również tak myślałam. Teraz również nie jestem pewna. Jestem jednak pewna, że wtedy nienawidziłam koszykówki. Wszystko co było z nią związane... Ale pewnego dnia poznałam Kagami'ego i resztę drużyny. Oni naprawdę kochają ten sport. Może to dziwne, ale oni przypominają mi nas zanim... to nastąpiło.- Zawahała się przy ostatnim zdaniu.

- Nas?

- Przed tym jak dołączyłeś do naszej drużyny w drugiej klasie i przez pewien czas jak już w niej byłeś, każdy z nas był inny. Nikt wtedy jeszcze nie rozwinął swojego talentu. Nie liczyło się dla nas tyko zwycięstwo, ale także zabawa, która towarzyszyła naszej grze. Jak was poznałam, nie ważne kiedy to nastąpiło, to każdy z was kochał ten sport... ja również. Wiesz, że na początku nie należałam do drużyny, mimo iż chciałam?

- Tak. Nie mogłaś poruszać prawą ręką po tym wypadku...

- Zgadza się. Dołączyłam już na początku roku, lecz na ten czas razem z Momoi-san, byłam menadżerką Teiko. Po jakimś czasie mogłam już spokojnie grać, ale nadal nie mogłam używać prawej ręki do gry, przez co mój początkowy styl uległ zmianie. Przez długi czas byłam w najsłabszej części drużyny, lecz wtedy spotkałam Aomine-kun, razem trenowaliśmy, Sei-kun został kapitanem, a ponieważ wiedział, że umiem grać naprawdę dobrze, poręczył za mnie i tak znalazłam się w pierwszym składzie. Dwa miesiące później ty dołączyłeś do drużyny, a ja zostałam twoją instruktorką.

- Tak- roześmiał się.- Przez długi czas nie rozumiałem, dlaczego to właśnie ty, Kurokocchi, miałaś mnie trenować. Aominecchi mówił mi, że jesteś niesamowita na boisku, ale ja nadal nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Zrozumiałem wszystko dopiero po pierwszym naszym wspólnym meczu. Ale nie rozumiem, dlaczego Aominecchi mówił w taki sposób, jakby mówił o innym twoim stylu.

- Cóż...- Tetsumi westchnęła.- Zapewne Aomine-kun miał na myśli mój styl przed wypadkiem samochodowym. Kilka tygodni wcześniej moi rodzice zapisali mnie na obóz koszykarski. Byłam tam razem z Sei-kun, ale nie tylko my tam byliśmy. Teraz jak o tym pomyślę, to chyba nawet Midorima-kun był tam razem z nami, lecz wtedy się jeszcze nie znaliśmy. Na obozie byli i chłopacy i dziewczyny. Pewnego dnia poszłam sama na boisko wypróbować rzuty wolne, a wtedy spotkałam pewnego chłopaka. Był to Aomine-kun. Jakoś się złożyło, że zaczęliśmy razem grać. On... już wtedy był niesamowicie silny i chyba tylko raz udało mi się go pokonać. Rozmawialiśmy jeszcze przez pewien czas, ale musieliśmy wracać do naszych pokoi, bo następnego dnia wyjeżdżaliśmy do domu.

- Czyli znaliście się już jak poszliście do Teiko?

- Nie.- Powiedziała od razu.- Nie przyszła na rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego, bo byłam wtedy w szpitalu. Gdy już poszłam do szkoły byłam z wami wszystkimi w klasie, ale poza Sei-kun nie znałam nikogo. Nawet nie wiedziałam, że tamtym chłopakiem był Aomine-kun. Nie rozmawialiśmy ze sobą, a on pewnie nie rozpoznał mnie tak samo jak ja jego. Dopiero jak dołączyłam do drużyny jako gracz, gdy zaczęłam trenować do późna, spotkaliśmy się ponownie. Zaczęliśmy ze sobą grać, rozmawialiśmy, ale nadal nie wiedzieliśmy, że poszliśmy razem na ten obóz. Dopiero tego dnia, w którym Sei-kun, Midorima-kun i Murasakibara-kun zostali do późna i zobaczyli, że razem z Aomine-kun trenujemy, zrozumieliśmy to. Sei-kun i Aomine-kun na obozie byli w tej samej drużynie, więc już na samym początku kojarzyli się. Mój kuzyn mówił mu czasami o mnie, wspominał, że byłam razem z nim na obozie. Gdy Sei-kun przy tym spotkaniu, w czasie treningu, napomknął, że jestem jego kuzynka byliśmy już pewni, że się znamy. Po tym zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi... Do czasu, aż każdy z nas zaczął się zmieniać. Myślę... myślę, że nie mogłam już tego dłużej znieść. Dlatego tak bardzo się cieszyłam, kiedy poznałam ludzi, którzy są jak my kiedyś.

- Nadal tego nie rozumiem. Jeśli tak bardzo ich cenisz i ich podejście do koszykówki... szczególnie Kagami'ego, to musisz wiedzieć, że on któregoś dnia doścignie nas. On wybierze swoją własną drogę, która będzie oddzielna od twojej. Dobrze wiesz, że ja różnię się od pozostałej czwórki. Nie chodzi tu tylko o siłę, ale o to, że cechuje ich co innego. Mogę skopiować wszystko poza tymi cechami, ciebie też to dotyczy Kurokocchi tak samo jak jego. Dzisiaj zrozumiałem, że on nadal się rozwija. Pewnego dnia może osiągnąć poziom Kiseki no Sedai. Posiada _specjalną_ cechę, a gdy ją odkryję i rozwinie, odwróci się od pozostałych.

Tetsumi rozważała jego słowa. Ona również dostrzegła to, że Kagami się rozwija. Z każdym meczem i treningiem staje się silniejszy. Widziała już przykłady takich osób. Całe Pokolenie Cudów jest tego przykładem. Poznali swoje specjalności i rozwinęli je. Gdy stali się zbyt silni nie mogli już zrozumieć, dlaczego grają. Przez to, że z czasem nie mogli znaleźć dla siebie przeciwników przestali doceniać pracę zespołowną, zaczęli niszczyć swoich przeciwników, chociaż podświadomie wiedzieli, że czegoś im brakuje. Ona też taka była, a gdy się o tym przekonała, było już za późno, aby uświadomić o tym pozostałym. Dlatego za wszelką cenę szukała sposobu, aby im pomóc. Ale co jeśli jej drużyna, Kagami, staną się tacy sami?

- Ja nie dopuszczę do tego.- Szepnęła niedosłyszalnie, gdyż w tej samej chwili na boisku obok którego siedzieli można było usłyszeć głośny krzyk.

Odruchowo spojrzeli w tamtą stronę. Kise westchnął. Jakaś banda weszła na boisko i zaczęli czepiać się nastolatków, którzy obecnie grali mecz. Ostatnimi czasy coraz częściej można było zobaczyć tego typu sytuacje kiedy to starsi karzą młodszym zejść z boiska. Nie cierpiał tych idiotów, ale na głupotę ludzką nie było lekarstwa... Ponownie spojrzał na Kuroko, a raczej na miejsce,gdzie była przed chwilą. Zaskoczony od razu wstał i rozejrzał się dookoła. Nigdzie jej jednak nie mógł dostrzec. Przełknął ślinę i odwrócił się w kierunku boiska.

- Ona nie mogła...- szepnął chcąc dodać sobie otuchy. Niestety jego najgorsze przeczucia się sprawdziły. Niebieskowłosa dziewczyna stała koło tamtych gości z piłką w ręce.

- To co wy robicie to nie jest gra w koszykówkę.- Powiedziała spokojnie. Najbardziej ze wszystkich, tego typu ludzi nie lubiła. Osoby, które ranią innych poprzez sport.

- A do cholery!?- krzyknął zaskoczony chłopak, gdy dostrzegł tuż przez sobą dziewczynę. Pozostali również byli zaskoczeni jej nagłym pojawieniem się.

- To nie jest prawdziwa koszykówka- kontynuowała.- Żaden sport nie służy przemocy.

- Co ty gadasz!?

- Daj spokój. Nie wiedziałem, że są jeszcze ludzie, którzy tak uważają. Ae wracając do koszykówki...

- Poczekaj.- Wtrącił się Kise, który właśnie teraz wszed na boisko i stanął koło bękitnookiej.- Co wy na to, że się również przyłączę? Może być nasza dwójka na waszą piątkę.

- Coś ty powiedział!?- krzyknął ten sam chopak, który przestraszył się na początku Tetumi. Po chwili zastanowienia jednak dodał.- Niech będzie, ale nie liczcie, że damy wam jakieś fory.

Nie długo po tym zaczęli grać. Za każdym razem jak przeciwnicy Kuroko i Kise zdobyli piłkę, pojawiała się dziewczyna i zabrał im ją, podając do blondyna, który celnie trafiał do kosza. Mecz nie trwał długo, a tamci chłopacy padali bezsilni. Nie zdobyli żadnego punktu mimo iż mieli przewagę iczebną. Kuroko i Kise chwilę po tym poszli.

*8*

- Kurokocchi co ty myślałaś? A co jeśli by cię zranili? Dałabyś radę się obronić?

- Nie.- Odparła od razu.- Po prostu pomyślałam, że powinnam coś z tym zrobić. Nie mogłam patrzeć jak oni traktują tamtych chłopaków.

Blondyn przez chwilę uważnie się jej przyglądał. Sekundę później się jednak roześmiał. Podniósł swoją torbę i zwrócił się do dziewczynę.

- Nic się nie zmieniłaś, Kurokocchi! Koniec końców i tak z tobą zagrałem! Powinniśmy się już zbierać. Niedługo odjedzie ci ostatni pociąg do domu.

- Nie jadę nim. Pojadę z wujkiem do domu.

- To w takim razie odprowadzę cię pod szpital.

- Nie musisz tego robić.- Mówiła kierując się stronę szpitala. Blondyn jednak cały czas szedł za nią rozmawiając radośnie.

Nikt nie dostrzegł jednak pewnej postaci, która ukrywała się między cieniami i uważnie obserwowała Tetsumi.


	10. Rozdział 9

Naprawdę przepraszam, że dopiero teraz dodaję nowy rozdział, ale z powodu tego, iż mam, w ostatnim czasie, dużo wizyt u lekarza, a później jeszcze zostaję w szpitalu, to nie mam możliwości, aby często pisać. Postaram się dodawać kolejne rozdziały najszybciej jak tylko się da, lecz nie mogę niczego zagwarantować.

Dziękuję osobą, które komentują moją historię i niepokoją się o to czy będę kontynuowała, gdyż dzięki temu wiem, że ktoś to czyta ;)

Jestem zaskoczona również przez to, że czytają to osoby z zagranicy... Nie spodziewałam się tego o.O

Nie będę już przerywać, więc zapraszam do czytania i komentowania.

* * *

Kolejne dni mijały spokojnie. Zaraz po meczu z Liceum Kajio, Aida stwierdziła, że zawodnicy Seirin muszą dostawać trudniejsze treningi, dlatego mimo dodania nowych ćwiczeń, stare zwielokrotniła. Przez pierwsze kilka dni niebyli wstanie się normalnie poruszać. Po kolejnych paru mogli wprawdzie chodzić prosto bez wydawania żadnych odgłosów ukazujących, że są na skraju wytrzymania, ale nadal długie poruszanie wprawiało im problemy. Dopiero po dwóch tygodniach od dostania nowego menu treningowego, w miarę się do niego przyzwyczaili... przynajmniej większość z nich.

Tetsumi jednak nadal nie nabrała wystarczającej wytrzymałości, aby móc dotrzymać reszcie tępa. Z początku Riko chciała dać jej mniejszą dawkę ćwiczeń, aby się nie przemęczała, ale Kuroko nie zgodziła się z nią i trenowała tak jak pozostali. Po kryjomu sama dodawała sobie kilka dodatkowych zadań treningowych, kiedy zostawała dłużej w szkole.

Jej rodzina to zauważyła, a najbardziej jej kuzyn, kiedy przyjechał do domu na weekend i zagrał z nią mecz. Szybko dostrzegł, że dziewczyna ma problem z poruszaniem się. Dopiero po ciągłym wypytywaniu, powiedziała, że cały zespół ma teraz większe menu treningowe i się jeszcze do niego nie przyzwyczaiła. Akashi jej jednak nie uwierzył. Przez trzy lata w Teiko należeli do tej samej drużyny i chociaż dziewczyna dołączyła później do zespołu i tak z czasem miała takie same ćwiczenia, co pozostali. Po tym jak czerwonowłosy został kapitanem nie oszczędzał w treningach i wiedział, że teraz jego kuzynka nie powinna mieć takich problemów. Gdyby miała do końca sprawną prawą dłoń radziłaby sobie jeszcze lepiej.

Nie mógł jej jednak zmusić do dalszych wyjaśnień. Wiedział, że teraz, kiedy rozpoczął się Inter-High nic nie przekona Tetsumi do przemyślenia swoich działań. On sam musiał się zając swoją drużyną i dlatego teraz miał zacząć rzadziej przyjeżdżać do domu.

Pierwsze rundy Inter-High Liceum Seirin pokonała bez większych problemów. Jedyny problem stanowiło Liceum Shinkyou... a dokładnie jeden ogromny zawodnik- Papa Mbaye Siki. Był to obcokrajowiec o wzroście dwustu cm. Dodatkowo trudno było wymówić jego imię, przez co Kuroko została zmuszona, aby wymyślić dla niego jakąś ksywkę... Wybrała "tatuś". Oczywiście inni roześmieli się, gdy tylko to usłyszeli, lecz i tak się to przyjęło. No ale jeden zawodnik całej drużyny nie czyni... Pozostali zawodnicy również byli silni, ale szybko okazało się, że bez "tatusia" nie mogli dać sobie rady z drużyną Seirin.

Z początku mogło się wydawać, że drużyna Liceum Seirin może mieć problemy w tym meczu, lecz już na starcie popełnili wielki błąd. Obrazili Kuroko. A dokładnie obraził ją Papa. Po twarzy Tetsumi nie dało się poznać najmniejszych śladów jakichkolwiek negatywnych emocji, ale ci, którzy ją znali, wiedzieli, że jest ona co najmniej zła. Podczas meczu jej podania były mocniejsze niż zwykle i praktycznie nie dawała szansy przeciwnej drużynie na zdobycie piłki.

Kagami również dobrze się spisał. Dzięki wcześniej odbytemu treningowi z Mitobe, wiedział ja wywoływać presję u wyższych graczy przez co ci nie trafiali do kosza. Właśnie dzięki temu działaniowi ogromny wzrost "tatusia" przestał mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie. W ostateczności Seirin wygrało przewagą siedmiu punktów.

Pierwsze spotkanie Seirin z drużyną, poza Kajou, która zawierała kogoś z Kiseki no Sedai nastąpiło w trakcie jednego z meczy. Nie grali oni przeciwko sobie, lecz ich mecze odbywały się w tym samym miejscu. Właśnie wtedy poznali Liceum Shutoku, jednego z niepokonanych królów. Wśród nich znajdował się najlepszy strzelec całego Pokolenia- Midorina Shintaro. I wtedy również Kagami pokazał swój charakter. Postanowił się "przywitać"... o ile dało się to tak nazwać. No, ale jakby nie było, taki on już jest. Najpierw działa, a dopiero po tym myśli nad konsekwencjami swoich działań. Dzięki temu jednak Kuroko i Kagami dowiedzieli się, że rok wcześniej przeciwko każdemu z trzech królów, Seirin przegrało z co najmniej podwojonym wynikiem. Mógł być to dla nich szok, ale tylko chwilowy.

Taiga od razu powiedział, że tym razem wszystko się inaczej zakończy, lecz nie to było ważne. Właśnie w tej chwili Kuroko przyrzekła sobie, że da z siebie wszystko, aby pokonać swoich byłych kolegów z drużyny i udowodnić, że jej styl gry ma swoją wartość.

Powoli zbliżały się finałowe rundy turnieju. Coraz mniej szkół pozostawało i coraz trudniej było wygrywać mecze. Jak wcześniej można było popełnić jakiś błąd z nadzieją, że w następnej akcji się go naprawi, tak teraz nawet najmniejsza kucha może doprowadzić do przegranej. To było zresztą wiadome.

W półfinale Seirin ma zagrać z Seihou. To liceum, podobnie jak Shuutoku, jest jednym z trzech króli. Już ten fakt wskazuje na to, że mecz nie będzie łatwy. Sprawę dodatkowo utrudnia informacja, iż półfinały i finały odbywają się tego samego dnia. Gdyby Liceum Seirin przeszło do finałów to najbardziej prawdopodobne, że zagra z Shuutoku. Przez to, że w jednym dniu ma odbyć się kilka meczy trzeba oszczędzać siły zawodników, dlatego drużyna, która ma dużą ilość dobrze wytrenowanych rezerwowych ma najwięcej szans na wygraną. Niestety Seirin nie mogła sobie na to pozwolić. Owszem ma bardzo dobrych zawodników, ale poza tym jest szkołą młodą co czyni klub również młodym.

Zanim odbyły się decydujące mecze, Aida znalazła kartony w których znajdowały się kasety przestawiające mecze z zeszłego roku. Do pomocy w przeniesieniu ich do sali klubowej poprosiła Kagami'ego i Kuroko... Z czego tylko Kagami miał je dźwigać.

- Dlaczego ja mam je nieść!?

- A mam kazać to robić Kuroko-chan?- zapytała niewinnie trener.- Jesteś facetem. Poza tym pomyśl o tym jak o treningu wzmacniającym mięśnie rąk.- Wzruszyła ramionami jakby to miało wszystko tłumaczyć.- Jeśli zamierzamy wygrać z dwoma królami z rzędu to musimy ich mocno przeanalizować, a w tym pomogą nam te nagrania.- Spojrzała na Tetsumi.- Dodatkowo Kuroko-chan dobrze zna Midorimę, co doda nam kilka informacji.

- Nie jestem pewna czy go tak dobrze znam.- Odpowiedziała od razu.- W gimnazjum jakoś nigdy nie mogliśmy się dogadać. Utrzymywaliśmy ze sobą kontakt jedynie na treningach czy meczach. Czasami cała nasza drużyna spotykała się na wspólnej nauce przed egzaminami, lecz nawet wtedy nie rozmawialiśmy zbyt często.

- Ale znasz jego możliwości.- Powiedział pewnie Kagami. Nawet na nią nie spojrzał. Dopiero po kilku kolejnych krokach wraz z Riko zauważyli, że niebieskooka się zatrzymała.

- Znałam jego możliwości, lecz to było dawno. Byłam pewna, że każdy z nich, Kiseki no Sedai, będzie się rozwijać, lecz nie spodziewałam się, że to ma być taki szybki rozwój. Mecz z Kise-kun udowodnił mi, że byłam naiwna wierząc, iż spotkam ich ponownie na tym samym poziomie, jaki reprezentowali w Teiko. Pamiętacie mecz Shuutoku na który poszliśmy?- zapytała cicho.

Jakiś czas temu trener postanowiła pójść na ich mecz, aby pokazać innym jak trudny czeka ich przeciwnik. Już na starcie było wiadome, że królowie wygrają. Dopiero w drugiej połowie Midorima wszedł na boisko. Od razu dostał piłkę i rzucił nią z połowy boiska prosto do kosza. Piłka leciała dużym łukiem, przez co wydawała się zatrzymać w powietrzu. Już ten fakt zaskoczył wszystkich, z wyjątkiem Tetsumi, zawodników Liceum Seirin. Już wtedy dziewczyna zrozumiała, że tak samo jak Kise, Midorima niezwykła poprawił swoje umiejętności.

- Pamiętamy.- Powiedziała w końcu Aida.- Ale to nie znaczy, że całkowicie zmienił swój styl. Na pewno ma jakiś nawyk, którego nie mógł zmienić.

- Ma. Nadal słucha codziennie horoskopu Oha-Asa.- Rzekła spokojnie kierując się ponownie w kierunku pokoju klubowego.

*8*

W Liceum Shuutoku również trwały przygotowania na kolejne mecze. Drużyna jednak szykowała się na mecz z Seihou.

- Nagranie?- zapytał zielono-włosy poprawiając okulary zabandarzowanymi palcami u lewej dłoni.

- Tak. Mamy dane o Seihou. My dwoje jesteśmy jedynymi pierwszakami, w pierwszym składzie, przez co jeszcze nic o nich nie wiemy, co nie?

- Jakby mnie to obchodziło.

- Twierdzisz tak tylko, dlatego, że w ich składzie nie gra tamta dwójka, prawda? Prawda jest taka, że jest większe prawdopodobieństwo, że to z Seihou zagramy w finale. Nie ma dzisiaj treningu?- spytał się Takao zmieniając temat.

- Nie ma.

- Więc masz czas?

- Mam.

- No to ustalone!

- Ej!

*8*

Kagami wszedł do szatni. Powoli podszedł do szafki chcąc coś z niej wyciągnąć. Gdy tylko zamknął od niej drzwiczki zauważył, że obok niego stoi niebieskowłosa dziewczyna. Odskoczył z krzykiem do tyłu, kiedy się zorientował, że jest nią Tetsumi.

- Kuroko! Co ty tu robisz!?

- Zapomniałam czegoś z szafki, a ty przyszedłeś tu po mnie.- Odpowiedziała spokojnie.- Może i nie przebieram się tutaj, ale trzymam tu moje rzeczy.- Mruknęła tak cicho, że czerwonowłosy nie powinien jej usłyszeć.- Poza tym trener chyba również czegoś zapomniała.- Powiedziała głośniej wskazując na jedną z ławek.

Kagami spojrzał w kierunku, który wskazała dziewczyna i dostrzegł jedną z płyt, które dzisiaj przyniósł w pudłach. Błękitnooka podeszła bliżej i chyciła płytę.

- Seihou kontra Kitawada. Pierwsza runda, eliminacje.- Przeczytała na głos.- To z nimi gramy następny mecz prawda?- odezwała się ponownie, gdy chłopak zabrał jej płytę.

- Chyba nie zaszkodzi jak to obejrzymy.- Powiedział i włożył płytę do odtwarzacza.

*8*

To co zobaczyli reprezentanci Seirin i Shuutoku było wręcz przerażające. Przeciwnicy Liceum Seihou grali dobrze, lecz nie mieli nawet szansy na atak. Nie mogli między sobą podawać piłek, gdyż zawsze byli kryci. Atak drużyny Seihou również należał do jednych z najlepszych. Byli wręcz nie do pokonania.

Tego można było się spodziewać po jednym z Trzech Króli. Lecz to nie ich obrona najbardziej przykuwała uwagę, lecz ich ruchy. Poruszali się w bardzo dziwny sposób, lecz na nagraniu nie można było dokładnie tego dostrzec. Tetsumi uważnie się przyglądała nagraniu. Widać było, że nie tylko ona, ale i Kagami szczególnie patrzy na jednego z zawodników.

- Grałam przeciwko niemu mecz w gimnazjum.- Powiedziała cicho i spokojnie. Kagami na nią spojrzał zaskoczony. Wiedział, że dziewczyna grała wiele meczy wcześniej, ale nadal go to zaskakiwało.

- Co?

- Kise-kun nie miał zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia podczas meczu z nim, ale miał z nim wiele kłopotów. Cały czas był przez niego blokowany.- Odpowiedziała po dłuższej chwili przypominając sobie mecz z tamtego dnia.

_Był to normalny mecz... przynajmniej z początku. Kuroko nie grała od pierwszej minuty, lecz jej zadaniem było obserwowanie postępów Kise. Mimo wszystko była jego instruktorką i była za niego odpowiedzialna. Z początku całej drużynie dobrze szło. Widać było, że bardzo się poprawili, a przeciwnik nie był bardzo wymagający, więc nie musieli wystawiać wszystkich najsilniejszych zawodników. Tak przynajmniej było do końca pierwszej kwarty. Wraz z początkiem drugiej kwarty do Ryuoty przyczepił się pewien mocno ścięty zawodnik. Po kilku nie udanych akcjach, Kuroko musiała wejść na boisko. Niestety nawet jej podania nie poprawiły wyniku. Działo się tak, ponieważ nie było możliwości, aby ktoś do niej podał piłkę._

_- 24 sekundy!- zawołał sędzia po tym jak gwizdnął gwizdkiem.- Przetrzymywanie!_

_- Że co?!- Zawołał zaskoczony blondyn. Rozejrzał się, jakby szukając odpowiedzi._

_- Kise, idioto, za długo trzymasz piłkę!- zawołał Aomine._

_- Właśnie, dlatego jesteś beznadziejny.- Powiedział Midorima poprawiając okulary._

_- Sorki!_

_- Kise-kun...- westchnęła dziewczyna.- Proszę podawaj piłkę... _

_- Nawet ty Kurokocchi jesteś przeciwko mnie?!- krzyknął zaskoczony._

_- Kise...- rozległ się poważny, władczy głos.- Jako jedyny jeszcze nie przekroczyłeś naszego minimum dwudziestu punktów._

_- Przepraszam, kapitanie, ale Kurokocchi...!- starał się usprawiedliwić, lecz Akashi go powstrzymał._

_- Tsumi gra na innych zasadach i wiesz o tym doskonale.- Odpowiedział chłodno. Nie przepadał, gdy ktoś komentował jego kuzynkę._

_Wkurzony Kise podszedł do zawodnika, który od ostatnich chwil bez przerwy go blokował. Przez niego będzie miał później poważne problemy, a tego chciał uniknąć._

_- Ty!- wskazał na niego palcem.- Jak się nazywasz? Zapamiętam cię, bo to przez ciebie będę musiał przechodzić specjalny trening!_

_- Tsugawa Tomoki- odpowiedział uśmiechając się. _

_Przez dłuższą chwilę... rozmawiali. Kise krzyczał na niego, a Tsugawa cały czas specjalnie go denerwował. W końcu Kuroko musiała podejść do blondyna, aby go uspokoić. Przez nich nie mogli kontynuować meczu. Na całe szczęście wystarczyło to, że do nich podeszła i już po chwili mecz został wznowiny. _

*8*

W tym samym czasie, kiedy Tetsumi przypominała sobie tamten mecz, Midorima również to robił. On także miał podobne przeczucia do nadchodzącego meczu. Prawda jest taka, że tamten mecz... nikt z Kiseki no Sedai nie chciał go powtarzać i w czasie, gdy tworzyli zespół mieli takie szczęście, że nie musieli tego robić.

- Tak szczerze to ja nie chcę z nim grać.- Powiedział w końcu.

- Ale wiesz, Shin-chan, że jeśli oni przejdą to nie mamy innego wyjścia.- Odparł również zdołowany.- Mają obronę na poziomie krajowym... Pewnie będą wstanie nawet ciebie zatrzymać- dokończył cicho.

Na nagraniu ukazano wynik końcowy meczu. 71 do 12.

- No i przesądzone.- Powiedział Takao przeciągając się.- Seirin sobie z nimi nie poradzi. Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że to z nimi niestety zagramy.

- Wiem to...


End file.
